That which is good
by J Hizzle
Summary: While on the job, Sam and Dean stumble upon another pair of siblings. As their paths continue to cross, a deadly secret will begin to unravel which will force the Winchesters to make the distinction between good and evil.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey everyone. Welcome to my first attempt at a Supernatural story. I've decided to broaden my repertoire of Fanfictions and embark on a journey of badly written stories on my new found love of Supernatural. This story will take place sometime in between the start and the end of season 2.

**Introduction: **After John's death, his sons Sam and Dean continue their father's legacy by hunting evil wherever it may go. Their duties lead them to a small town in Missouri where they stumble upon another pair of siblings who have more in common with the two brothers than they know. Will the mysterious brother sister duo be who they seem?

Okay, now on to the fun bit… disclaimers!! Yay!! Erm… I do not own Sam or Dean or any other character I may decide to throw in. The brother and sister however, are figments of my demented imagination. If I've missed anything, sue me!! Actually no please don't…

* * *

"Why do the bad guys always have to be in small hick towns like this?" Dean whined to his brother Sam. The two sat in a small bar in the middle of nowhere. The bar was pretty full, probably because it was the only one in town. Dean sat on a bar stool, elbow on the table and head in his hand. Sam had his laptop out and was paying the smallest amount of attention to his brother. He found that the best way of keeping his sanity. Dean continued to moan to nobody. "Why can't they ever be in LA, or New York? Or Vegas!? I wish there were more vampires in Vegas…"

"Dean… this goes back over 20 years. Every year, on exactly 2 days from today, there is a supposed suicide in this town. All by hanging… all women." Sam said.

Dean, snapping out of his own little world, sits up and looks at Sam. "So what do you think we are dealing with here? A spirit?"

"Maybe… could be a vengeful spirit with something against women."

Dean sat silent for a moment. He took a drink of his warm beer in a dirty glass. "Who was the last victim?"

Sam's fingers typed away on his keyboard. Bringing up the information on his screen, he read it to Dean. "Uhmmm… A Martha Westerly, age 35. Left behind a husband John, and a kid, Kyle."

"You got an address?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. We'll check it out tomorrow morning."

Sam nodded as he shut his laptop.

"In the mean time, I'm gonna get wasted. You in?" Dean asked with a look of crooked innocence on his face.

"No thanks. I think I'll just head back to the motel. Don't wake me up when you get in." Sam replied. He picked up his laptop and began to leave.

"Suit yourself power nerd." Dean called out. Sam just gave him the finger over his shoulder and continued walking. A smile on his face, Dean downed the rest of his fowl tasting beer and headed over to the bar for the next round. When he got there he spotted an attractive looking girl sitting by herself at a table. He noticed her because she was probably one of the few people in the bar with more than 5 teeth. Long black hair, light blue eyes, a blue sweater and faded jeans. Dean quickly ordered his drink and made his way over to the table.

"Hi there." He said with his winning-est smile plastered on his face. She looked up at him and flashed her pearly whites too.

"Hi." She said back.

"Mind if I have a seat?"

"Go ahead." She said, one arm on the table, the other holding her drink.

"I'm Dean." He introduced as he extended his hand. She brought hers forward and shook his.

"Jenna."

"Okay answer me this Jenna. What is a girl like you doing all by herself in a place like this?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well actually I…" Jenna began but before she could finish, someone was standing in between her and Dean. Dean looked up at him. He was a young guy with messy black hair. He wasn't tremendously tall, about 5'10, solid build, wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" The guy asked. He sat down before either of them could answer.

"Um… yeah." Jenna said under her breath as she rolled her eyes at him.

With a smile on his face, the mystery man introduced himself to Dean. "Hey, I'm James."

"Dean." They shook hands and an awkward silence followed. Jenna was looking around kind of embarrassed while James still had his big grin on. Feeling kind of awkward himself having made a move on someone who was taken, Dean stood up. "Anyway, I should probably go." He said with a smile and left the table. He finished off his drink and left the bar.

"Why did you have to do that?" Jenna asked a little irritated.

"What? What did I do?" James defended himself. His cheeky grin made Jenna even more frustrated.

"You scared him off that's what. He seemed nice too. Not like some of the other guys that hit on me."

"All I did was introduce myself. Are my classic good looks that intimidating?" James continued to joke.

"Ha! Yeah right." Jenna laughed. She took a sip of her rum and coke as she shook her head. "You are so unbelievably dorky."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree little sis."

(A/N) There it is. The first chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Half decent, amazingly awesome, total garbage? Should I continue with it or should I abandon all hope and go live in a box. I'm a big boy. I can take your criticism. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hey guys. Alas I have decided to continue with the story amidst some inspiring reviews which I thank you for. I hope to read more of your thoughts as well as criticisms so keep reviewing please. I guess so far Dean and Sam are the only characters who do not belong to me, the rest of them are completely made up. Also just on a side note, trying not to give too much away, the colt plays an integral role in the my story so lets just say they still have the colt. I know i said this would take place in the middle of season 2 which they spend without the colt, but lets just say they still have it. John is still dead but they still have the colt. Thanks guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala looking out through the rain at the house of the late Martha Westerly.

"You got the ID cards?" Sam asked. Dean fiddled in his jacket pocket and pulled out a flimsy plastic laminated card with Sam's picture on it. He handed it to his brother who inspected it with a sceptical look on his face.

"These ID's just keep getting worse and worse." Sam remarked.

"Mine looks fine. Must be the picture." Dean joked as he hopped out of the car. Sam followed suit. They made their way hurriedly to the door where Dean pressed the bell. A few seconds elapsed before the door was opened. A weary looking man in his early forties stood in the doorway.

"Hi." Dean said. "I'm Dean, this is my partner Sam. We are with the insurance company." They flashed their ID cards along with their smiles.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"You're John Westerly?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"We've got a few questions… about Martha. May we come in?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sure." John replied as he let the two in. They found their way over to the living room where they all took a seat on an old looking couch with clothes and stains all over.

"What do you need to know?" John asked. He seemed very monotonous, like he had very little energy or joy left in his life.

"Your wife…" Sam started, sympathy evident on his face. "How was she like before she died? Was she different in any way?"

"No. She was completely normal. Happy go lucky… she was always so cheerful." John answered.

"Did she make any mention to anything strange she might have seen?" Dean enquired.

"Ummm… no… like what?" John asked a little suspiciously.

"What about any nightmares? Was she having any strange dreams before she died?" Sam quickly interjected.

"No. Nothing. She was completely normal until the day she…you know… hanged herself." John eventually managed to get out. He bowed his head, the emotion getting too much for him.

"Okay Mr. Westerly. We've taken enough of your time. Thank you." Sam said as he got up. Dean stood up too and the two brothers left the house.

They waited until they got into the car before they shared their thoughts with each other.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"Well I think we can say pretty confidently that depression wasn't the killer." Dean answered.

"Yeah… It could be for her husband though. He looked terrible."

"Well unfortunately our area of expertise isn't dealing with depression. That's Dr. Phil's job. Our job is to find the evil sonova bitch that killed Martha Westerly and waste it." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So let's go back to the motel then. Get our research on." Dean started the car and drove off.

* * *

Back at the motel, their research was coming up dry.

"There isn't much on this town." Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. They were starting to hurt from staring at the computer screen. Dean's eyes were fine however. His jaw was starting to get tired though from chowing down on a big steak and cheese sandwich.

Sam took one look at his brother who was looking like a blowfish with pieces of meat sticking out of his extremely full mouth and just shook his head and continued. "I mean it's a pretty quiet place, except for the suicides of course. There's been no real sign of any demons, creatures or any other legends which involve hangings of any kind."

Dean swallowed hard, forcing the half chewed food down his oesophagus. "Must be a spirit then."

Sam sat silent, his brain ticking over.

"Check news articles around the year the suicides began. Anything involving a hanging or a vengeful chick." Dean suggested.

Sam obliged as he searched through the online news archives. Suddenly his head straightened and he got that look on his face like he found something. Dean noticed.

"What's up?"

"This could be something… The very first suicide. Caroline Jenkins, found dead in her apartment days after she had been outed for having an affair with the mayor of the town."

Dean put down his sandwich and walked over to the table where his brother was sitting.

"What do you think?" Dean asked his brother.

"I don't know."

"Is the mayor still alive?" Dean asked.

"Umm…Mayor Kendall, yeah I think so. No date of death." Sam read off the screen. His eyes widened as he saw something interesting "Woah… guess who victim number two was."

"Who?" Dean asked, obviously having no idea.

"Mrs. Kendall, the mayor's wife. One year after Caroline Jenkins… to the day."

Dean sat down on the bed. He frowned as he tried to figure out the problem.

"What if, Mrs. Kendall killed Caroline Jenkins and made it look like a suicide, you know, for banging her husband. And so Caroline's spirit came back and got revenge." Dean suggested.

"Yeah okay. But then why all the other killings? Why would Caroline's spirit keep killing? She got her revenge, why not move on?" Sam questioned.

"Maybe revenge wasn't the only thing Caroline's spirit was after. Maybe it's after justice too. I mean think about it. Caroline was murdered but everyone wrote it off as a suicide. She got pissed, now she's doing the same thing. Killing someone every year on the day she was killed and making them look like suicides."

Sam thought about his brother's logic for a while. "Makes sense I guess."

"Does it say where she was buried?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Green Grove Cemetery."

* * *

The day had turned to night and while everyone had returned from work, the Winchester boys had just started theirs. Sam stood in a hole about 4 feet deep, shovelling dirt from Caroline Jenkins' final resting place. As the night grew older, the hole grew deeper a hollow thud signalled metal hitting wood.

"Bingo." Sam said.

Dean jumped in the hole and helped Sam brush off the remaining dirt. Sam plunged his shovel in the casket as the wood gave way. The two boys ripped off the wooden planks, revealing a decomposed body.

"Hello you pretty thing." Dean said sarcastically.

The two brothers got out of the hole, salted the body, doused it in kerosene and lit it up. They stood watching over it until the flames extinguished and there was nothing left of the body but ash. A precautionary measure in case anyone saw the flames and tried to extinguish them before the deed was done.

"For once I'm glad the job turned out simple. No fighting ghosts or near death moments. Just a cut and dry body burning." Dean mentioned.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Let's just fill this hole and go back to the motel."

* * *

The next morning, when Dean woke up, Sam was gone as per usual. He rubbed his eyes as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Grabbing the remote he turned the TV on. Morning talk show, cooking show, local news. Bingo. He turned up the volume and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he was cleaning his pearly whites, he could hear the news reader on the TV.

"In local news, a young woman was found dead in her house today. Police are not yet releasing the cause of death, but speculation is that it was a suicide…"

Dean dropped his toothbrush in the sink and rushed over to the TV, just in time to see footage of the paramedics wheeling a body bag out of a familiar looking house. It was familiar because pretty much all the houses in this town looked the same. They hadn't finished the job. There was a noise at the other end of the door, like somebody fiddling with keys, trying to unlock the door. The door swung open and Sam walked in carrying two coffees on a cardboard tray and the local papers.

"Bad news." Dean said.

"Yeah I know." Sam replied with a solemn expression.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Indeed benigma, you are correct. The brother and sister do play a role in this mystery and they make their second appearance in this chapter!! To find out exactly what their invovlement is, you'll have to read on. Muahahaha!!

* * *

It was another dour day as Sam and Dean walked up to the old mayor Kendall's house.

"What the hell did we miss?" Dean asked, clearly frustrated that the job didn't go as cleanly as he had earlier thought.

"We sure it was the spirit and not some freak coincidence?" Sam asked none too confidently.

"Sammy, we burned that body at 11pm yesterday night. The coroner said that lady died around 4am this morning. 23 years after Caroline Jenkins was killed to the day. We missed something."

They got to the door and Dean knocked on it rather forcefully. An old, fragile looking man probably in his seventies opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi. Mr. Kendall?" Dean asked.

"Yes. That's me." The old man answered.

"I'm detective Mabel, this is my partner, detective Corscer." Dean introduced. "We have a few questions we would like you to answer."

"Is this about Caroline and my wife?"

"Yes sir, it is." Dean replied.

"Why are you guys so interested in them all of a sudden? I told you everything I know already." Mr. Kendall said a little annoyed.

"Sorry… you told us?" Sam asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes. Two other detectives, they were here not more than three hours ago." He informed them matter of factly.

"Oh yes them!" Dean quickly interjected. "We just want to get our own version from you. Just like a follow up, in case they missed anything."

"Oh alright then. Come on in." Mr. Kendall said as he led them into the house. Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances as they followed him in. Once they had all settled in the dining area, Sam proceeded to ask the first question rather cautiously.

"So Mr. Kendall, tell me about Caroline."

"Caroline…" He began as he exhaled. "Caroline was a mistake. A wonderful mistake, but a mistake none the less."

"How so?" Dean probed.

"You are talking about my very public affair with her right?"

Sam looked at Dean, who seemed impervious to the fact that they may be opening some old wounds with this fragile old man. He returned his gaze to Mr. Kendall and just nodded.

"I loved my wife. I was just going through a mid life crisis. Caroline was my assistant. She was always there for me. The first indiscretion was a spur of the moment thing. After a while we started to develop feelings for each other. I told her that I couldn't leave my wife and that things could go no further than they were. I guess she got mad and made things public. Then she… you know…"

"Killed herself?" Dean finished the story for him. Sam shot Dean another angry stare which went unnoticed.

"Yes." Mr. Kendall replied.

"What about your wife Mr. Kendall? What was her reaction to all this?" Sam pressed on.

"She was understanding at first I guess. She was angry for a while as expected. Although the whole necklace saga I thought was a little bit much. But eventually we worked things out and we went on with our lives. Then a year later she too… I guess it was just too much for her… the public ridicule and all."

"Necklace saga?" Sam asked.

"It was just a necklace I had bought for Caroline when we started our affair. When she died, I wanted to bury it with her but my wife objected. Made a big deal about it. I believe her exact words were 'I want that bitch buried in nothing but the clothes on her back'."

"What happened to the necklace Mr. Kendall?" Dean enquired.

"I kept it. Then when my wife died I buried it with her." By this time, Mr. Kendall's head was bowed. He missed the glances exchanged by Sam and Dean.

"Okay Mr. Kendall. I'm truly sorry about everything." Sam said as he stood up.

"It's alright." He replied. Then he chuckled. It wasn't a happy chuckle, it was more of a sign of finally coming to an understanding. "You know suicide is a funny thing. It's not the person who dies who is affected the most. It's the people they leave behind who have to suffer."

Sam just nodded as did Dean. They both felt sorry for the old man. Mr. Kendall gave them both a little smile as he escorted them to the door.

"Bye Mr. Kendall. Take care." Sam said as the two brothers walked back to their car.

"So this necklace. You think that's what we missed?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. Only one way to find out I guess." Sam replied. As he opened the door to the Impala and got into the passenger seat, something was still bothering him. "You know what I don't get… why are the real police suddenly looking into the case again? After 23 years?"

* * *

As they pulled up to the cemetery for the second time in two days, Dean noticed there was another car parked down the road. It was 11:30pm and the night was as black as ever.

"Okay, let's dig up Mrs. Kendall, get the necklace, burn it and get out of here." Dean said.

He opened the boot of the car and they both grabbed a shovel each. Sam grabbed the bag with the salt and the kerosene while Dean grabbed his sawn off shotgun, which triggered a worried look from Sam.

"Dean. We are digging up a grave. Who are you expecting to blow away?"

"Always be prepared Sammy." Dean said with a mischievous smirk on his face. He shut the boot and they made their way into the cemetery. Flashlights shinning, they scanned the tombstones for Mrs. Kendall's grave. Weaving in between plots, Dean suddenly sensed something was not right. He stopped dead in his tracks as his flashlight hovered over one of the graves. There was a pile of dirt to one side and a hole below the tombstone. Someone else was here and had started the job. He shone his flashlight on the tombstone. 'Jennifer Louise Kendall'.

"Sam." Dean called out. Sam had continued on without him, but hadn't noticed the half dug up grave. He stopped and turned around.

"What?" He asked, shining his flashlight at Dean's face. Temporarily blinded, Dean failed to see two figures appear from behind a tree a couple meters behind Sam. He heard them though.

"Freeze!" Came a man's voice.

Dean raised his shotgun and pointed it in the direction the voice came from. Sam lowered his flashlight so Dean could see.

"You!" Dean said, the shock evident in his voice.

"Dean?" Came a woman's voice.

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam asked, still facing Dean. He couldn't see the two mystery figures because his back was turned to them so he had no idea one of them had a gun pointed at the small of his back.

"Sam just sit tight okay? Don't move."

"You with the shovel. Drop it and put your hands in the air." Came the man's voice.

Sam looked at Dean who nodded. Sam dropped the shovel, and slowly raised his hands.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Dean asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Came the man's reply.

"Trust me. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dean said, his shotgun still pointed at the man, who in turn had his shotgun pointed straight back at him. The female had a handgun aimed at Sam.

"Maybe we should both drop our weapons and talk this out. Oprah style." Dean suggested.

"Good idea. I'll drop mine and you drop yours." The man replied.

"And your friend over there?" Dean asked. "My brother might feel a little left out being the only one with a gun pointed at him."

"She holds on to hers. Me and you are going to talk. Your brother isn't going to move a muscle. Cause if he does, Jenna is going to blow a hole in his back."

"Fair enough." Dean said as he lowered his weapon slowly. The shotgun aimed at him was also being lowered. Eventually, both weapons hit the ground.

"So where were we?" James asked.

"You were about to tell me what the hell you two are doing here." Dean shot at him.

James opened his mouth to answer but he suddenly stopped. His eyes went wide as he dove for his shotgun. Dean did the same.

"Watch out behind you!" James called out as he raised his weapon. Not knowing whether to turn around and expose his back to James or just stand there, Dean was caught in a limbo. Suddenly James' shotgun went off as Dean shut his eyes ready to be blown away. Not feeling anything except a gust of wind behind him, he opened his eyes again. He turned around just in time to see Caroline's spirit disappear into thin air.

"Jenna come on! Grab the shovel! We have to finish this!" James yelled. Jenna lowered her pistol and ran back to the half excavated grave of Mrs. Kendall.

"Dean! What the hell is going on?!" Sam yelled out. He had bent down to pick up his shovel but didn't know what to do. He had no idea who the mystery grave diggers were or how Dean somehow knew them.

"No time to explain now! Just dig Sammy! Help them dig!" Dean yelled. He had his shotgun in hand and was waving it wherever any sound was coming from.

Sam ran over to the grave and started digging madly. Jenna was doing the same as James stood by them, shotgun in hand as well.

"James duck!!" Dean yelled out. He did just that, dropping to the floor. The crack of Dean's shotgun echoed through the night and Caroline's spirit once again disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. "I thought Caroline's spirit only came out one day a year! That day was supposed to be yesterday!"

"I don't know!!" Sam yelled back.

Jenna stopped digging. "You guys know about Caroline's spirit?" Jenna asked, a look of confusion written all over her face.

"Yeah. We've been tracking her down for a while now." Sam replied.

"Will you two lovebirds stop chirping and start digging!" James called out from the top of the hole.

Dean started running towards the hole. He looked around for a sign of the spirit and when we looked straight ahead again, she was standing right in front of him. He raised his shotgun, but she raised her hand, knocking the shotgun out of his hand with her supernatural powers. Another flick of the wrist and Dean was sent flying backwards. He landed heavily on the hard ground and had the wind knocked out of him. He sat up and opened his eyes. James was hoofing it towards him. The spirit appeared behind him and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. His legs left the ground as she flung him against a tree. She continued to walk towards James, who looked very groggy. Dean gingerly got to his feet and stumbled his way over to his shotgun. James' scream rang out in the night. As Dean reached his shotgun he saw the spirit scratching and tearing away at James' chest.

"Jimmy!" Jenna yelled out from the hole. She dropped her shovel and tried to climb out of the hole but the sound of metal splitting through wood stopped her.

"Hey wait! I got it!" Sam said to her. "Help me get the casket open." The two of them worked over on the casket, tearing open the wooden top.

Dean ran over to the spirit, who was standing over James. He had to get closer or the messy spread of the shotgun's shell might hit James. He got right behind the thing and raised the shotgun.

"Hey!" He yelled. The spirit stopped and turned around just in time to have it's head blown off. Once again it disappeared into black smoke. Dean bent down to inspect James' wounds. His shirt and jacket had been torn up and there were scratch marks all over his body from where the spirit had clawed at. The scratches were bleeding quite badly.

"Okay just hang in there." Dean said, putting his shotgun on the ground.

"Ughh… god damn. That bitch likes it rough…" James managed to squeeze out. His face was distorted inyo a mask of pain.

Suddenly Dean was lifted off the ground and flung through the air. He hit the ground hard again.

"Sonova bitch…" He mumbled as he slowly got to his knees. The spirit was advancing closer, her nails dripping with blood. Another loud crack echoed through the night as a hole appeared through the spirit's abdomen. This time she didn't disappear in smoke. Through the hole in her stomach, Dean could see James standing behind her, holding his shotgun. The spirit started to shriek in pain as it was engulfed in flames. Soon the flames died in on itself as the spirit of Caroline Jenkins was put to rest. Sam and Jenna, having burned the necklace, came running over, Jenna putting James' arm over her should and Sam coming over to help his brother back onto his feet.

"You alright?" Sam asked as Dean brushed himself off.

"Yeah. I'm good." Dean answered as he walked over to Jenna and James.

"How are you?" Dean asked.

"A few scratches here and there… but I'll live." James replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

Sam stood behind Dean, still unaware of who these people were or what exactly just happened, but he noticed a strange scar James' chest. His shirt was torn up, but still hanging on so he couldn't see all of it but enough to set off some sort of subconscious recognition in his mind. He remembered it from somewhere but couldn't figure out where. He squinted his eyes to get a good look at it, but James quickly covered it up with his hand. Sam looked up at James, who was looking straight at him, so he quickly averted his gaze.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the car." Jenna said as she helped him out of the cemetery.

"Here let me help." Dean said as he went over to take James' other arm, with Sam following behind them, his mind ticking over.

* * *

(A/N) Hmmm... mystery scars... interesting. Next chapter should be up fairly soon so stay tuned!!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Hey guys. Just thought I'd give a quick recap of what's happened so far, incase you've forgotten and are too lazy to go back and re read. The Winchester boys stumble upon this pair of hunters, who happen to be siblings just like they are. While fighting off an enraged spirit, Sam gets a glimpse of a mystery scar on James' chest. We pick up from there...

* * *

"Sam, this is Jenna, and that's James in the car. I met them at that bar after you left." Dean introduced once they had put James in the passenger seat of his Chevy Malibu. "Jenna, this is my brother Sam."

"Hi." Jenna said with a smile. "Sorry if I'm not all that friendly at the moment considering what just happened."

"Um… James. He's your…" Sam began.

"He's my brother." Jenna answered.

"Wait he's your brother? I thought he was your boyfriend or something?" Dean asked a little surprised.

"Nope. Definitely my dorky older brother."

Sam looked at Dean and then looked back at her as if to say 'I know what you mean'.

"Damn. Had I known that I would have totally stayed and at that bar and hit on you." Dean said causing Jenna to giggle and turn a light shade of pink.

"Um… Jenna. Can I ask you something?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. What?"

"You and your brother. Are you guys hunters?" Sam asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well when we got to the cemetery, you guys were already digging up Caroline Jenkins' grave. When we found the necklace, you already knew to salt it before burning it." Sam stated. All he got in reply was a smile from and coy shrug of the shoulders from her.

"Wait… you. You and your brother were the other two 'detectives' Mr. Kendall was talking about." Dean mused. "You went to see Mr. Kendall early this morning didn't you?"

"So you are hunters too then?" She asked, successfully circumnavigating the question.

"Sure are." Dean said.

"What do you think caused Caroline's spirit to show up at the grave yard and attack us then? It doesn't fit her pattern." Jenna wondered out loud.

"Don't know. Maybe she was after what was rightfully hers… the necklace." Sam suggested.

"Who cares? All that matters is that she's gone for good." Dean chimed in.

Jenna nodded in agreement. "Well anyway, I've got to take my brother back to the motel and patch him up. It was nice meeting you guys."

"Yeah you too." Dean said.

"Bye." Sam seconded.

As she climbed into the car and began to drive off, Sam grabbed his brother and rushed him to their own car.

"Woah, what's the hurry?" Dean asked.

"Come on hurry! We have to follow them." Sam said in a hushed tone.

"Why? I mean yeah I agree she's hot… but stalking her?" Dean said in a joking tone.

"Just hurry up and drive. I'll explain on the way." Sam said as he jumped into the Impala along with Dean.

"Okay but I get Jenna. James is yours." Dean said with a smile as he started the car and followed the Malibu.

* * *

"So explain to me why we are tailing these guys again?" Dean asked.

"I'm still not sure yet but I saw a weird looking scar on James' chest." Sam informed without looking up. He was rifling through his father's journal.

"A scar? Like one you get from getting scratched up? Because I can explain that!" Dean mocked.

"No this scar looked years old. It was already healed over, but the shape and the form was perfect. It looked like a symbol."

"What kind of symbol?" Dean asked.

"This kind of symbol." Sam said triumphantly, showing what he had found in the journal to Dean. It was a page on seals. The seal that Sam pointed to was circular in shape. There were intricate lines and patterns inside the circle and it looked very complicated.

"A sealing symbol?" Dean asked sceptically.

"Yeah. A sealing symbol. Not just a normal seal though. The one I saw on his chest is a lot more powerful than a normal seal."

"You think James has got a demon inside of him?"

"I don't know Dean. All I know is I saw this scar on his chest, right on his heart."

Dean saw James' Chevy pull into a motel parking lot. He parked his car across the street in between two lamp posts where it was darkest. They sat and waited, watching Jenna get out of the car and help James out and into their motel room.

"Room 504." Sam pointed out.

"You sure about this Sam?" Dean questioned. "They seemed alright to me."

"I don't know Dean. You remember Meg right? She seemed alright too. I mean he could be evil. We should at least check it out just to make sure."

"They helped us kill Caroline's spirit." Dean pointed out.

"Let's just go back to our motel, grab our stuff and check in here. We can hide the car and keep an eye on them."

Dean took one last look at the motel window. James sat on the bed with his shirt off. The angle at which he was sitting prevented Dean from seeing the left side of his chest. Jenna walked over to shut the blinds and Dean drove off.

* * *

"Dean… Dean wake up." Sam said, shaking his brother.

Dean opened his eyes to the sight of Sam standing over him. The sun was up and was shining in through the open window.

"Ugh… what's going on?" Dean groaned.

"They're leaving. Come on. We gotta follow them." Sam began grabbing their belongings and throwing them into their bags. Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Now?" Dean asked.

"Yes now. Or we're going to lose them. Come on! They are already leaving." Sam snapped as he looked out the window. "Okay, come on. They've just pulled out of the parking lot."

Sam opened the door and hurried over to their car. Dean grabbed his bag, stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sam sat alert, both hands on the wheel, eyes focused on the blue Chevy Malibu with about 150 meters of road separating them. Dean sat in the seat next to him, fast asleep after having driven 10 hours straight, which was the reason Sam was driving now. Dean only let him drive when he was feeling tired or when Dean thought Sam needed to get his mind off things. Sam's mind was on the image in his head. The image which was imprinted on James' chest.

"Ugh…where are we?" Dean groaned. He opened his eyes and had a groggy look on his face.

"We are just about to enter New York." Sam informed.

"New York? Where the hell are these guys going?" Dean thought out loud.

* * *

"It's okay Jenna, relax. We've got plenty of time." James said from the passenger seat of the Malibu.

"I know. I just hate cutting it fine, especially with something like this." Jenna replied, eyes fixed on the road.

"Oh what's the worst that could happen?" James joked, giving his sister a sheepish grin. Jenna retorted with a stern look.

"Next time, we are flying." Jenna said.

"Anyway… what about those brothers eh?" James said, changing the topic.

"Yeah. Lucky they were there or you could have been badly hurt." Jenna replied.

"Well, that's one way you could look at it. Another way is it was unlucky that they showed up, otherwise we would have been able to finish the job before the spirit even turned up anyway."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I think one of them got a peek at my scar." James said a little more seriously.

"Who? Sam?" Jenna asked, a little concerned now. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's probably nothing to worry about though. I'm sure he didn't know what it was anyway."

* * *

(A/N) How wrong you are my friend... hahahaha. Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. I'm setting up for a big one next so keep reading people.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Okay guys to make up for the shortish chapter 4, I present to you my longest chapter for this story so far. It was a monster to write but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Oh one more thing. The sunrise motel is a fictional place which I have invented and any resemblence to any place in real life is completely coincidental.

One more last thing I promise. I went back to read through some of the earlier chapters and I found a mistake. It was just a small mix up with names in the second chapter which I doubt many of you would have picked up on. But if you did and are wondering like what the hell is going on, I went back to fix it so it's all good now. Cheers!

* * *

Dean saw the blue Malibu finally pull into the driveway of a large, two story brick house. They had driven all the way from Missouri to a small country town in Genesee, New York. It was early evening and the sun was just beginning to set, casting a reddish tinge on the quiet town. He quickly pulled his car over and killed the engine.

"This must be it." Sam pointed out.

The Malibu drove into the garage attached to the side of the house. Emerging from the garage minutes later were James and Jenna. As the garage door was closing automatically, the front door of the house opened and standing in the doorway was a woman who looked in her late thirties. She had shoulder length black hair, just like James and Jenna.

"Who's that?" Dean wondered out loud.

"Mum?" Sam suggested.

"You think? She looks a bit young. If she is though… total milf."

"Can you be serious for just one minute?" Sam scolded, his eyes fixed on the three people of interest.

The mystery woman gave Jenna a quick hug as she entered the house, and had a look of concern on her face when she saw James walking gingerly, arm covering his wounded abdomen. She had a quick glance around outside before shutting the door behind her.

"What do you think?" Sam asked. He was curious as to Dean's opinion about all of this.

"I don't know Sam. They look like a pretty normal bunch to me."

"Yeah… I know. But I know what I saw. I mean I'm sure I saw…" Sam began.

"But if it'll make you feel any better, we'll hang around for a couple of days, and see if we can find anything." Dean cut in. "Maybe talk to a few locals. Try and dig up some dirt on them."

Sam looked at Dean with a serious expression on his face. He appreciated Dean accommodating for his prickling suspicion and showed it with a curt nod of the head. He took one last look at the extremely normal looking house before Dean drove off.

* * *

After having spent their first night at the Sunrise Motel, Sam and Dean were again parked in front of James and Jenna's house, this time in a rental Audi. Both Dean and Sam agreed that the Impala would have made their stake out job a hundred times more difficult.

"I feel dirty." Dean said grumpily.

"Take a shower." Sam replied.

"No. I feel dirty as in corrupt. Deceitful. Unfaithful."

"Why?" Sam asked, looking at Dean with a confused expression.

"I've cheated on women before, but never… ever, have I cheated on my baby… until now." Dean said.

"Jesus Dean, it's just a car. I swear your love affair with that thing is getting way too serious for me to take it as a joke anymore. I'm starting to get worried." Sam mocked.

"That thing?! Did you just call my baby a thing? That's blasphemy Sam and you will take it back." Dean said, straightening up.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't?" Sam challenged, a slight grin on his face.

"Oh trust me, you don't want to know."

"Try me."

Dean's arm shot out and grabbed Sam by the shirt collar. His other arm reached over and pulled the back of Sam's shirt over his head.

"Get off!" Sam whinged as he tried to push Dean away. The two roughhoused and joked around for a while until Sam abruptly called an end to it.

"Dean! Stop! She's leaving."

Dean turned around to look out his window. Sure enough, Jenna was pulling out of the drive way, except in wasn't in the Blue Chevy Malibu they had trailed them in all the way from Missouri, it was in a silver Honda Accord.

"They must have changed their car last night." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah but why? Who are they trying to shake?"

"Ummm… us?" Dean said as though the answer was obvious.

"You think they know we are on to them?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Okay then. Well what are they trying to hide?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know." Dean thought out loud as he watched Jenna drive off. He started his own engine and tailed her.

Jenna made three stops throughout town. First she stopped at a decrepit looking house, coming out with a duffle bag, probably filled with a restock of ammunition and other weapons. Then she dropped by at the local supermarket where she bought a carton of milk and a loaf of bread, and finally she made a pit stop at McDonalds.

"Everything this girl does contradicts itself. First she comes out of a house carrying a bag of weapons, then she goes to the supermarket and buys some milk… I mean who is this chick?" Jenna's actions were clearly confusing Sam. He watched Jenna unload her days shopping out of the boot of the car. An elderly couple walked past her on the footpath as they exchanged pleasantries.

"Wait here." Sam instructed as he got out of the car after Jenna had gone into the house. He ran after the elderly couple, eager to find out more about James and Jenna.

"Hey! Excuse me!"

"Yes?" The old woman asked, looking a little startled.

"Sorry. My name is Sam. I'm a reporter for the local news station. What can you tell me about the people that live in that house?" He asked, pointing to the double story home.

"Oh you mean the Coopers? They are nice young people. Why?" The old lady not having completely bought Sam's lie, questioned him.

"Um… well you see we believe they have just won the lottery and we are going to do a story on them. You know show up at their door with a big cheque and surprise them and everything. I just wanted to know a bit about what they are like, from their friends and neighbours you know?" Sam continued to spin his bullshit. Years of lying and deceiving in order to protect innocent people from the truth had unfortunately made him and expert at it.

"Oh how wonderful!" The lady exclaimed. "Yes, James and Jenna, they are brother and sister. Wonderful young people."

"What about the other lady? The older one. Do you know who that is?" Sam pressed.

"No I'm not sure. I think she's far too young to be their mother. The Coopers are in their twenties. Maybe she's an aunt or a cousin." The old ladies' husband answered.

"What about work. Do you know what they do for a living?"

"I think Jenna and the older woman Kate work at a bar in the city. I'm not sure what James does. He seems to travel a lot." The old lady replied.

"Jenna doesn't go with James on his travels?"

"Not all the time. Sometimes she does I think." Replied the old man.

"Okay, thanks a lot." Sam said with a smile as he jogged back over to the car.

"What did they say?" Dean asked as soon as Sam climbed into the rental.

"Nothing much. Just that they seemed like nice, normal people."

"But…" Dean digged. He knew Sam still had his own opinion on the issue.

"But I still can't get over that scar."

"Well it's time to make a decision Sammy. Either we treat this like a job and go in there guns blazing, or we leave them be and move on." Dean said, laying down their options.

Sam sat silent for a moment, thinking about the two options. His head was telling him, leave these people be. Almost everything about them said that they were good, normal people. Well, about as normal as you can get when you're hunters just like himself and Dean were. But his instincts and were not letting him let go of what he saw. He was sure he saw the sealing symbol on James' chest and it would drive him mad if he didn't find out for sure.

"Let's do it." Sam said.

* * *

It was reaching on 8:10pm and the sun had well and truly set. Everyone in the quiet town were locked in their homes, safe from the evils of the night. Sam stood next to Dean looking into the boot of the Impala.

"What do you think we are going to need?" Sam asked.

"Well if there really is a demon inside him, I'm guessing we are going to need some holy water… some salt."

"You got dad's journal?"

"Yeah I got it right here." Dean answered, patting his inside jacket pocket.

Sam grabbed a flask of holy water and a large container of salt, along with a sawn off shotgun. Dean already had his trusty shotgun in hand as he closed the boot of the car.

"You want to wait a little while longer?" Sam suggested.

"Nah. It won't matter if he is a sleep or not. He's not exactly going to sleep through an excorcism. We'll work it out along the way." Dean said beginning the walk to the Cooper's front door.

"You know I hate winging it. Things always turn out wrong." Sam said.

"Yeah I know. It's more fun though." Dean said, giving Sam a little wink.

They got to the front door and everything seemed quiet. Not even the crickets where making any noise. Sam put his ear to the door but couldn't hear anything. Not even footsteps. Looking in through the window, Dean could see nothing but black. All the lights were off.

"Maybe they are sleeping." Sam suggested.

"No one sleeps at 8 o clock except for you Sammy." Dean mocked.

Sam ignored the personal shot as he brought out his lock pick. He went to work on the door and had it unlocked in under 30 seconds. Another skill he had become adept at from hunting.

He opened the door a fraction to peek inside. No sign of James, Jenna or Kate. He opened the door fully as Dean stepped inside. Sam followed him, closing the door quietly behind him. They had walked into a wide hallway. The light from the moon outside provide a little illumination, casting eerie shadows across the room. The living room appeared on their left, empty. They made their way through the living room, shotguns raised, and into the kitchen, which was clear too. Creeping back out into the hallway, Sam spotted the stairs leading up to presumably where all the bedrooms were. He signalled to Dean to tell him he was going up but a soft thudding stopped him dead in his tracks. It sounded like footsteps on stairs. He looked up the staircase. It was dark but he could still see. It wasn't coming from up the stairs. Dean rushed over to him and pulled him a few steps up the staircase so that they weren't standing in the middle of the hallway. The footsteps got louder and heavier as they came closer. Then the sound of a doorknob being turned as the footsteps hit the hallway. Dean decided it was now or never as he jumped out into the hallway, his shot gun swivelling to the sound of the footsteps.

"Don't move!" He yelled.

Sam jumped out next to him, his shotgun pointed in the same direction.

"What the hell?!" Jenna exclaimed, half in shock.

"Just listen to him and don't move." Sam said deadly serious.

"What on earth are guys doing here?" Jenna asked, rooted to the spot.

"Where's your brother?" Sam asked.

All their senses being focused Jenna, Sam and Dean failed to notice the silent movements from behind them. Dean was spun around, grabbed by the collar and flung across the room with ease. Sam spun around and pulled the trigger of his shotgun, sending Kate flying back. She hit the wall with a hollow thud, blood smearing on the white painted walls. She slumped to the floor, eyes closed, mouth half open blood dripping down her bottom lip. Blood was beginning to pool on the floor as it flowed freely from the wound on her abdomen. Suddenly her eyes flew open, as did her mouth exposing a set of vampire teeth. She hissed at Sam as she leapt to her feet. He pulled the trigger again but this time she dodged it. Two slender arms wrapped around his body, pinning his arms against his side.

"Stop! For gods sake stop shooting!" Jenna yelled, holding on to Sam.

Dean was now on his feet. He couldn't decide who to point his gun at though. Kate was standing by the door while on the other side Jenna had Sam in a bear hug. He decided to point the gun at Kate, even though he knew bullets were going to do no good against her. Sam managed to break free of Jenna's grasp, backing up quickly and slamming her into the wall, winding her and causing her to sag to the ground, clutching her stomach. Through all of this, James was still no where to be found.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Dean yelled out in confusion. "Your brother is a demon, she's a vampire… what the hell are you? A werewolf or something? And I thought my family was messed up…"

"Look… you've got it all wrong okay…" Jenna managed to get out through laboured breaths.

"I saw that thing on your brother's chest Jenna. I know what it is. Now tell me where he is." Sam demanded.

She slowly got to her feet, her hands raised in the air. "Serena. It's okay. Let me talk to them." She said.

The woman Sam and Dean knew as Kate gave Jenna a look which said 'I hope you know what you're doing', before retracting her fangs.

"Look, you only have half of the story. Yes James has got something inside of him. Something bad. But he's not bad." Jenna tried to reason.

"That's what they all say Jenna. I'm afraid we can't just take your word on this one." Dean called out, his gun still focused on the vampire.

"Then let me show you. It will help to explain things." Jenna said.

Silence hung thick in the air. Neither Sam nor Dean knew who to believe or what to do.

"Look, you guys have the guns. You hold all the cards. No tricks, I promise." She continued to plead.

"Well you see that's not entirely true. You and I both know that Kate… or Serena, whatever your name is… is immune to bullets of any kind." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm not. I'm just a normal human being. One shot with that hand cannon and I go down." Jenna said.

Dean, gun still aimed at the vampire, turned his head to try and get a look from Sam to see what he was thinking. Sam however, had his eyes and his gun firmly focused on Jenna.

"I think she's telling the truth." Sam called out.

"What?" Dean asked a little surprised. "You were the one who was so sure that James was a bad guy now you're changing your mind? Perfect timing Sam."

"No I think she's telling the truth about her being human. I'm still not sure what to think about James."

"Well you aren't going to follow her alone Sam." Dean objected.

"Serena can wait here, in the living room. Both of you can follow me down to the basement." Jenna suggested.

Another silence followed as the brothers tried to decide what to do.

"Okay fine but I still want to make sure you aren't possessed or anything." Dean called out to Jenna. "You wait here." Dean said to Serena. He walked backwards slowly, gun still aimed at the vampire, until he was back to back with Sam.

"It's almost time Jenna." Serena called out.

"Okay hurry up. Splash me with holy water or whatever." Jenna said.

Sam uncorked the flask of holy water and splashed some over Jenna's face and body. She squinted her eyes and spluttered and a little, but there wasn't any burning of flesh. Dean was more intent at watching her wet clothes cling tightly to her body.

"Satisfied?" Jenna asked.

"Oh yeah." Dean replied with a grin.

Jenna just rolled her eyes as she led the way to the basement. Sam still had his gun levelled at her back as they descended the stairs. There were lights on in the basement, which was very cool. Sam felt the hairs on his arms and neck stand up as they continued to descend. They finally reached an extremely strange looking basement. It was like an observation room you would see in a science fiction movie. There was a thick plexiglass window along with computers, flashing buttons and various knobs. As they walked further into the observation room, both Sam and Dean stood shocked at what they saw. In the room at the other end of the thick plexiglass, was a solitary bed. The walls were made of titanium metal. The only way in or out of the room was an electric powered door, which was also made of metal. It was as thick as a bank vault door. And in the room, low and behold, almost like a prisoner, was James' lying peacefully on the bed, hands folded behind his head. He hadn't noticed his visitors yet. Jenna pressed a button on the panel with all the monitors and computers as she spoke into the intercom.

"Hey James."

James looked up and jumped out of bed as soon as he saw Dean and Sam with his gun still pointed at Jenna. He hadn't lowered it because he was still in shock at what he saw. James ran over to the window as he pressed a button on his side of the room.

"Jenna! What the hell is going on? What are they doing here?" James said loudly.

Sam slowly lowered his gun as he took everything in. Dean was doing the same, trying to analyse what he was seeing.

"It's okay James. They aren't going to hurt me." Jenna replied.

"Dean! What are you doing? Why are you here?" James asked.

Dean looked at James, who looked equally as shocked as he was. He didn't know what to say.

"James, there's no time for explanations now. It's almost 8:27." Jenna stated.

"Tell them to put their guns down." James said strictly.

Jenna looked at the two brothers, who were looking at each other trying to figure everything out. They obliged with James' request, dropping their guns.

"Jenna…" Sam started. "What is going on?"

Jenna grabbed a stool and took a seat. The two brothers remained standing, eyes fixed on James, who had returned to the bed and sat on the edge, still looking at them through the plexiglass. His head started to twitch, as his face contorted into an expression of intense pain.

Jenna's face darkened. She lowered her eyes, as if watching what was about to happen to her brother hurt her deeper than anything in the world.

"You should just watch. James will explain it to you in the morning." She said in a hushed tone.

In the room, James fell back on the bed. He clutched at his heart where the scar was as his breathing became heavy and laboured.

"What's happening to him?" Dean asked.

"The thing inside him. It's trying to take over." Jenna replied.

A blood curdling yell erupted from James' mouth as he rolled onto the floor, writhing in pain. Sam and Dean looked on in disbelief as James squirmed on the floor, clutching and grabbing at the scar. His head turned to look up at them through the glass. He was looking at Jenna, his eyes filled with sorrow, but Jenna couldn't bear to meet his gaze. Then his eyes flickered. They began to turn pitch black. Back and forth, his eyes flickered between his normal blue and the darkest of blacks. It wasn't just his pupils which were changing from their normal blue to black, it was his entire eye. He let out another yell which made Sam shift his feet uncomfortably. Then the thing inside him won out. His eyes turned pitch black, as an evil smile crept onto his face. He leapt to his feet and sprinted over to the plexiglass, pounding his fist into it before they could even blink. Sam and Dean both jumped in shock at how fast he was.

"Let me out!!" James bellowed, or rather the thing inside of him did. His voice was totally different. It was raspy and bone chilling. Filled with the intention to kill. He continued to pound away at the window which shuddered under the weight of each punch, threatening to shatter at any moment. The strong plexiglass held firm though. His eyes shut tight and he cringed in pain again. When he opened them again, his eyes were back to normal, although the black was flickering, trying to wrestle back control.

"Jenna…" He managed to get out, wheezing heavily. "Jenna…" His voice was weak. "JENNA!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" He roared, the blackness engulfing his eyes. It was like staring into a bottomless pit. He flashed his evil grin as he thrashed around in the room, pounding futilely against the walls and the window. Jenna abruptly got out of the stool. Unable to take it anymore, she made her way back up to the hallway swiftly, without saying a word, leaving Sam and Dean down there by themselves.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Sam asked Dean.

"None whatsoever." Came the reply, both of them not having moved from the spot they had been standing in.

* * *

(A/N) Hmmm... picked your curiosity I hope. Review and tell me what you think!!


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Hey guys! Another long chapter for your reading pleasure. I've really enjoyed reading your reviews so keep them coming please. This chapter is quite dark and gets a little graphic so consider yourself pre warned. I know you are all big boys and girls though so you should be able to handle it.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Jenna and Serena where all gathered in the dining room, sitting at the table. It was 10:30 at night and the place was quiet. The very faint sound of pounding could still be heard coming from the basement, but at least the bone chilling screams where trapped in the cell.

"How long will he be like that for?" Sam finally broke the silence.

"Until midnight." Jenna replied.

"And you're sure you can't explain it to us now?" Dean asked. He felt a pang of sympathy for Jenna. After all, Sam never missed a chance to remind him that there might be something evil inside of him. He knew how Jenna felt. Being totally powerless to help someone you loved.

"James will explain." Serena cut in.

"Okay but someone is definitely going to need to explain your situation because I'm still feeling a little uncomfortable sitting this close to you…no offence." Dean said.

"You don't need to worry about Serena. She's a vampire but she doesn't drink human blood, only livestock." Jenna answered.

"Also, what is your name? Because some people are calling you Kate, but Jenna keeps calling you Serena… what's up with that?" Sam asked.

"How old do you think I am?" Serena asked out of the blue.

"What?" Sam asked, a little taken aback.

"How old?" She repeated.

"Don't answer Sammy. It's a trap. There are two things you never guess about a woman, her weight and her age." Dean joked.

"I don't know…35?" Sam said.

"I'm flattered." Serena said with a smile. "You're about 792 years off."

Both Sam and Dean's jaws dropped.

"I'm a vampire remember. Anyway, every hundred years or so I fake my own death, change my identity and move out of town. Helps fend off suspicion. I mean if I didn't take such precautions, I'd have women from all over the world knocking at my door asking me how I keep so young looking." She said with a smile.

"Well you don't look a day over 40." Dean said.

"So the people of this town know me as Katelyn Graham, but only a select few… pretty much just James and Jenna, know me by my real name, Serena Rothschild."

"How did you guys meet?" Sam probed.

"Me and James were just kids when our parents died." Jenna explained. "I was three and James was six. We were bounced around from orphanage to orphanage, foster home to foster home all around New York. When I was about eight, we were stuck with a particularly evil foster mum. She was a mean drunk and used to beat the living hell out of me. She would lock James in the closet so he couldn't do anything about it and she would just beat me. So one day, we decided to run. Me and James took off in the middle of the night. Ran away with nothing but the clothes on our backs. We lived on the streets for a while, spending nights at different homeless shelters. It was alright during the summer but when winter came along, the shelters got full. The people there had no morals. They were willing to fight two young kids for a spot in the shelter so we had to tough it out in the cold. Anyway, I got sick… hypothermia. So James carried me to the closest house he could find. Serena took us in. Took care of us. Provided for us."

"And when you found out she was a vampire?" Dean wondered.

"It didn't really surprise us. We knew that there were things out there that were much worse. Plus, what she did for us, it didn't matter to us what she was. She saved our lives." Jenna said.

As the mood lightened considerably, the four of them continued to talk and joke amongst each other. Their minds drifted onto other topics of discussion until before they knew it, it was 12 o clock, midnight.

"Should we go check on him?" Sam asked.

"He'll be sleeping. He's always exhausted after it dies down." Jenna said. Nonetheless they all got up and went downstairs to see for themselves. Sure enough, James lay prone on the ground, eyes closed. The bed had been over turned and thrown into the corner of the room.

Serena walked over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"James. You awake?"

He began to stir.

"James. Wake up." She repeated. His eyes opened slowly as he lifted his head to look through the plexiglass. His eyes were normal. Back to their light blue.

"Is it safe to open the door?" Dean asked, still a little unsure.

"Yeah it's fine." Serena replied as she pushed a button on the panel. There was a soft whirring coming from the titanium door as it began to open. When the opening was wide enough, Jenna hurried into the room to help James to his feet. Sam and Dean waited in the observation room with Serena. When James and Jenna emerged from the chamber, they exchanged glances with each other, not sure how to start.

"Why don't we go up to the living room, get some coffee going?" James suggested. His voice was very coarse, probably from all the screaming.

They all obliged as they made their way back up the stairs. Jenna, James, Dean and Sam settled themselves back at the dining table while Serena went to fix the coffee. There was a moment of silence, where they all just sat there, looking uncomfortably at each other. Finally James decided to take it upon himself to end the uncomfortableness.

"So… you discovered my dirty little secret." James started.

Sam and Dean didn't know what to say. They thought it was best just to keep silent and let James explain his story.

"Okay…" James began. "It started about 20 years ago. When I was six years old, our family was attacked by something. Something my dad had never come across. Something he had never hunted before."

"Your dad… he was a hunter too?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. So was my mum. Anyway, this thing… it was like a demon except it could take the form of a human. In other words it didn't have to possess something to be dangerous. After it killed both our parents, it turned it's attention to me and my sister. As it was approaching, I could see my mum chanting something with her last breaths. To this day I don't know what she did but she must have trapped the thing inside me. When I woke up the next morning, both my parents where dead and I had this scar on my chest." James said, lifting his shirt so that they could see his scar clearly. "I took Jenna and we just ran. I didn't know what else to do. Anyway, after various bouts at various foster homes, we ended up with this crazy thing." James said with a smile, nodding to Serena who had retuned with the coffee. "She took us in and pretty much saved our lives."

"Thanks" They all said as Serena served the coffee and took a seat at the table.

"She also trained us. Taught us things about the supernatural. How to hunt, how to survive. I started to hunt when I was about 14. The only thing I could do to keep my mind off this thing inside of me was to kill other things just like it. Anyway everything was going great until 9 years ago. I was 17 when the thing inside of me first took over. You see, the scar on my chest… it's not only a seal, it's a suppressor."

"A suppressor?" Sam repeated, utterly enthralled by the story.

"Yeah. It works in two ways. It keeps the demon inside of me, not letting it get out, but it also suppresses it's power, preventing it from taking control of me. But what I didn't know was that inside of me, the demon was getting more and more powerful. In addition to that, on the day the demon was sealed in me, every year at the exact time, it's power multiplies. It becomes a lot stronger and every year it gets stronger. Usually the seal is strong enough to keep it down, but on that one day, it becomes strong enough to take over, which is why we had that chamber in the basement built… so that we could lock me in it for the night. Then at 12 midnight, it goes back to being dormant. And I'm normal again… well normal-ish." James added at the end with a little smile.

"Are you awake, when it takes over?" Dean asked.

"No. I black out whenever it takes full control of me. I sometimes flash in and out of consciousness when I manage to suppress it, but it usually takes full control sooner or later. When it does, I gain it's powers, superhuman strength, speed, plus I become a mother to kill so that's why we had to build a mini Guantanamo down there. "

"You said you had that chamber built after you experienced your first possession. What happened the first time?" Sam asked, obviously having picked up on the detail.

James lowered his eyes. The smile quickly evaporated from his face and his expression was solemn. The silence in the room was palpable.

"He attacked me." Jenna cut in, seeing her brother was in distress. "The first time it happened he attacked me."

Dean could see that this topic of discussion was painful for both James and Jenna. James had not looked up from the ground since Sam had asked the question. It was like he was replaying the incidents of that night in his mind…

* * *

"Ahhh!" Jenna yelled, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Hahahaha." James began cracking up.

The two of them were watching Nightmare on Elm Street and James had grabbed Jenna just as Freddy Krueger had popped out.

"You're such an ass!" Jenna pouted, crossing her arms angrily.

"Haha…oh come on Jen. It was just a joke." He said, giving her a playful shove.

"Jimmy, stop scaring your sister." Serena called out from the kitchen.

"Fine!" James yelled back, still smiling wickedly. "What's there to be scared of? You know this isn't real. It's just a movie." James said.

"Yeah that's what I thought about Dracula. And then I find out vampires are very much real." Jenna pointed out.

"Yeah but this is different. There's no such thing as a psycho serial killer who attacks you in your dreams." James replied.

"Just quit it okay Jimmy."

James smiled at his sister. She hated horror movies but she watched them with him all the time because she said she wanted to learn about the things he hunted. She was already starting to train with Serena. One day he would have to take her along with him on his hunts. He dreaded the day. Grabbing her head, he put her in a headlock and messed up her hair.

"Get off!" She grumbled.

He let go of her and smiled. She was the one constant in his life, just as he was hers. Through everything that happened to them, losing their parents, being bounced around to different orphanages… the one thing that remained the same was that they were always together. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his chest, causing him to lose his train of thought. He grabbed his chest in agony as the pain got stronger. His head was swimming as he tried to shake it off but it hurt too much. He had had chest pains before, but this was by far the worst one. He let out a low groan as the pain intensified. He thought his heart was going to explode and rip a gaping hole in his chest.

"James? What's wrong?" Jenna asked, still not believing this wasn't one of James practical jokes.

"Jenna…" He managed to get out but the pain prevented him from talking. His chest was heaving as he tried to shake it off. He fell off the couch and rolled around on the ground, still clutching at his heart.

"James. Come on… don't. Just stop messing around okay?" Jenna pleaded with him. She was starting to get concerned.

His breathing was heavy, sweat was dripping down his forehead. His eyes were squeezed shut as his muscles began seizing up.

"James for god sake… just get up…please." Jenna was on her feet now, scared witless.

"Jenna…help…" He began wheezing, gasping for air as his chest tightened, preventing him from getting air into his body.

"Serena!!" Jenna screamed. "Serena help!!"

Serena came bounding into the living room. She hurried over to James, bending down to check on him. He was still writhing in pain, clutching at his heart.

"James! James! Can you hear me?! What's wrong?!" Serena was holding on to James' shoulders, trying to get him to calm down.

"My heart… it's going to explode." James said through clenched teeth.

"Okay…" Serena said, trying to think frantically. "Jenna! Stay here with your brother, I'm going to call for help."

Serena ran out of the room and back into the kitchen. Jenna bent down to try and comfort James.

"Hold on okay Jimmy. It's going to be alright." Jenna said, her whole body shaking. She tried to soothe him but it wasn't working.

"Jenna…" James started, but the pain in his chest was so extreme he could barely string two words together. His whole body was heaving as wriggled on the floor like a dying insect. Suddenly he stopped moving and Jenna feared the worst for a moment.

"James?" Her eyes began to tear up.

James' eyes then flew open. They were pitch black, even the whites of his eyes had turned as black as night. He grabbed Jenna by the back of her ponytail and yanked her head back hard. He flipped her on her back and sat on top of her, an evil grin emerging on his face. This wasn't like his usual mischievous grin, this smile was that of a killer. Jenna was sobbing hard, as she tried to plead with him.

"Jimmy…please…stop. You're hurting me…"

"Tsk tsk tsk…little Jenna. What am I going to do with you? You know I've been waiting for this moment for a long time… waiting just gathering my strength. Now I've got you right where I want." The thing inside James said.

"James! What are you doing?" Serena called out from the end of the room.

James shifted his attention to Serena, looking up at her.

"I'm finishing some unfinished business. You'd be well advised to stay out of it." James hissed.

Serena immediately knew that the person standing in front of her wasn't James. It was something of pure evil. "Get off her whoever you are. I don't want to hurt James but I will if that's what it takes to stop you."

The smile on James' face grew even more crooked. "Oh bring it on lady." James said as he got off Jenna. Jenna curled up into a ball, tears flowing down her cheeks. Serena lunged at James, trying to grab him with both her arms, but James sidestepped with amazing agility. Serena landed on her feet, spun around and charged again, this time with her fist. James once again sidestepped and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the ground. With his free hand, he grabbed her by the neck, lifted her off the ground and threw her across the room with great ease, sending her crashing against the wall. She hit the wall hard, causing the plaster to crack under impact. Serena decided she would have to go all out or nothing at all so she turned vampire.

"Hmmm… looks like things are about to heat up." James drawled. His whole body suddenly locked up, frozen like a statue for just a moment. He dropped to his knees, clawing at his heart again. He let out an almighty scream which caused Serena to second guess herself.

"Ugh…" James groaned. "Serena… what's going…what's going on?" James managed to say.

"James?" Serena asked cautiously, retracting her vampire teeth.

"Serena…the thing inside me…I think it's…trying to… to take over."

"You have to fight it James! Push it back!" Serena encouraged.

"I can't… it hurts so much…" He said as he slumped to all fours. His body was shaking again from the pain, but then he started to laugh. It started as a low chuckle, but it grew into a high pitch yowl. He looked up at Serena, his eyes pitch black yet again. He lunged at her taking her to the ground. They rolled around on the ground, struggling against each other before Serena managed to roll free, turning vampire once again. She leapt at him while he was getting up but he managed to roll away. It was Serena now who was in a prone position as James, quick as a flash, was on top of her, delivering a bone breaking kick to her midsection, sending her sprawling across the floor. She lay on the ground, grabbing her sides, the broken ribs making it hard for her to breathe. James advanced slowly but confidently, whistling to himself. He then felt two tiny arms wrap around him from behind.

"Stop. Jimmy… it's me… stop hurting Serena. Stop hurting us… please." Jenna pleaded, holding on to her brother for dear life. James cruelly twisted her wrist, forcing her to break her grasp, while at the same time making her yell out in pain.

"You have to wait for your turn." The demon said, contorting James' face into a sick smile. He swung his fist, clocking her in the face. She dropped to the ground, not yet knocked out, but in shock. James then refocused his attention on Serena, who was still trying to get to her feet. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground with one hand. She gasped for air, legs swinging wildly, hands clawing at her neck. He slammed her through the glass coffee table, back down to the ground. He knelt down and started punching her in the face, mercilessly smashing his clenched fist repeatedly into Serena's cheeks and nose. The blood started flowing freely as he broke nearly every bone in her face and knocking her into unconsciousness. He picked her up again and threw her against the wall. Serena lay motionless on the ground, blood pouring from her nose and mouth, pieces of glass embedded in her skin. James then turned back to Jenna who was still on the ground holding her jaw. Her body was shaking violently with every sob. James made his way over to her. He picked her up off the ground and she didn't even try to resist. The tears were rolling down her cheeks as he slammed her up against the wall, holding her by the collar of her shirt. She lifted her watery eyes and met his pitch black stare. Through sobs she barely managed to get her plea out.

"Jimmy… I know it's not you that's doing this… but if you're in there and you can hear me, I just want you to know that… I forgive you… and I love you."

The smile on his face quickly turned to a cringe of pain. His eyes shut tightly, as the grip on his sister loosened.

"Arrgh." He groaned, shaking his head. The demon inside was trying to keep control. His fist was clenched tightly as he slammed it into the wall inches away from Jenna's face. He pounded away at the wall again and again, forming a crater. Another blood curdling yell escaped James' mouth as his breathing became uneven and laboured once again. When he opened his eyes, they had regained their normal colour, but the black threatened to engulf them the second James' willpower faltered.

"Jenna… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." James groaned, his face anguish ridden. He let go of Jenna and fell to the floor.

"Jimmy! It's okay! Just stay strong! You can beat it… I know you can!!" Jenna said as she dropped to the floor too and scooped James' head into her arms.

"Jen…go to the kitchen… get a knife… help me end it… you need to stop me… stop me from hurting anyone else… stop me from hurting you." James said.

"No." Jenna replied firmly. "No way! You are going to beat this, and we are going to find a way to cure you. Me and Serena, we are going to help you."

"Jenna…I can't hold it."

"It's okay James. I'm here… I'm here for you." Jenna said as she cradled her brother's head in her lap. He continued to writhe in pain, the demon constantly threatening to take control again, but Jenna didn't let go. She didn't care. She held on to him through the night as James continued to fight it, until finally, they both fell a sleep on the floor.

* * *

(A/N) Sniffle. Getting a little emotional here…hehehe. I had a really good time writing that flashback. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. A little back story on James and Jenna and how they became to be who they are. I hope any questions I left unanswered in the previous chapter have now been answered. If not let me know and I'd be more than happy to clear it up for you.

P.S. 20 points to whoever can guess who I based the character of Serena on.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Hey guys... sorry for the wait. my computer actually broke down... finally. it was a long time coming and it finally gave me an excuse to buy myself a new laptop which i did. i managed to save all my files which was good cause i had almost finished this chapter when my computer died so i would have had to re write it along with all my school assignments which would have actually made me suicidal. but yeah i just had to finish off a couple of assignments and figure out how to work vista before i could polish this chapter off. anyways enough rambling, on with the story.

* * *

After James had told his story, he went off to bed, clearly exhausted. Serena, being the night owl that she was, retreated to the living room to watch some T.V. while Jenna sat in the dining room with Sam and Dean. It was nearly 2 am and Sam could feel the fatigue catching up with him. He went over to the kitchen sink and poured himself a glass of water straight from the tap. Dean and Jenna seemed to be enjoying each other's company, laughing and acting quite playful with each other. Sam shook his head, just counting the many ways this relationship could go wrong.

"Hey Dean, I'm really tired. You ready to head back to the motel yet?" Sam asked.

Dean gave Sam a look which had 'don't ruin this for me' written all over it. He got up and walked over to his brother.

"You go, I think I'll stay here." Dean whispered.

"How am I going to get back? We drove here in the same car…" Sam pointed out the obvious.

"You can take the car."

"How are you going to get back?"

"Look, just don't worry about me okay? Go." Dean hissed as he gave Sam a little shove before going back over to Jenna.

"You leaving?" Jenna asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm going to head back. I'll swing by tomorrow to uh…pick him up." He replied, nodding to his brother. Jenna tried, but failed to hold back a little giggle. Dean brought his hand across his neck in a slashing motion, pleading with Sam to stop talking and just leave. Sam waved goodbye to Jenna before leaving the living room.

"You planning on staying the night are you?" Jenna asked, a cheeky little grin which she got from James, spreading across her face.

"I don't know. I don't really have a choice now do I seeing as Sam has left with the car." Dean replied with an equally cheeky smile.

"Oh I think if you hurry you still might be able to catch him."

"Umm….nope… I think he's gone." Dean said as he heard Sam start the car outside.

"Well I guess you are just going to have to walk then." Jenna said sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't make me do that now would you?" Dean flashed her his puppy dog eyes which caused Jenna to crack up. After the laughter died down, Dean's smile slowly turned into a look of sympathy.

"Hey Jenna… I kinda know how you feel… not being able to help your brother." Dean said.

Jenna's smile transformed from a cheerful one to a slightly poignant but optimistic one.

"It's like you know you would do anything for him if you could, but nothing you can do is going to help him." Dean continued.

"I'm still hopeful." Jenna said, looking down. "I mean call me naïve but I still think I can find a way to get that thing out of him, and I'm not going to stop until I do."

Dean touched her on the arm, giving it a little squeeze. She placed her hand on top of his, giving him a smile.

"Me and Sammy… we can help." Dean said.

"No you guys have your own jobs to do. I couldn't drag you guys into this." Jenna replied.

The two shared an electrically charged moment where they both looked deep into each others eyes, opening the doorway to their souls just momentarily. They allowed themselves to be totally vulnerable where they could see each other for who they were, bare naked without any guards or false pretences. Dean decided to make his move, leaning in quickly and placing his lips gently on hers. She shut her eyes and didn't resist, allowing him to drag her in closer, tighter. As the two shared a passionate kiss, tongues dancing, lips glued together, Serena walked into the room, forcing them to disengage rather unceremoniously.

"Oh geez. Sorry… I uh… came to get some water… I'll just come back later." Serena said awkwardly, as she turned and walked swiftly back to the living room.

Jenna let out a sigh of exasperation as Dean just chuckled.

"I can't seem to catch a break." He said to himself.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find you a place to sleep." Jenna said with a smile as she led him up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

When Dean woke up, he was a little apprehensive when he saw that he wasn't in the motel room. But then he recalled the events of last night and he let his head flop back down on the pillow. It smelled sweet, like Jenna's mango scented shampoo. He smiled, enjoying the feeling of security. The feeling of normalcy, waking up in a home instead of a hotel. But he knew the feeling wouldn't last, and with that, he forced himself to get up. He found his shirt and pants at the foot of the bed, exactly where he had left them the night before. Dressing quickly, he made his way downstairs. At the dining table, James was already awake and wolfling his way through a bowl of fruit loops. Jenna was also there with a cup of coffee, and the morning papers. As he reached the foot of the stairs, both James and Jenna looked up at him, James with a confused, and then disgusted look on his face, and Jenna with an embarrassed smile.

"Uhhh… awkward…" James said after a short but uncomfortable silence. He got up with his bowl of cereal and made his way to the living room, mumbling something incomprehensible to himself.

"Hey." Jenna said.

"Hey." Dean replied as he walked over to the table and took a seat.

"You want something to eat or drink?"

"Nah I'm good. Never was much of a breakfast person myself."

Jenna nodded at him, still with the smile on her face.

"Sam should be coming soon anyway." Dean informed her.

"Oh right." She said, her smile disappearing as she went back to her papers.

"Hey Jenna. Look, last night was great. It really was. But you knew this was always how it was going to have to end." Dean said.

"Yeah. I know." She replied, not looking up from the newspaper.

"Jenna." Dean said, putting his hand on her leg. "Last night was special. It really was."

Jenna looked up at him, and for a moment, her face was completely expressionless, not giving away anything. But eventually she let out a slight smile.

"Yeah. It was for me too."

Dean was going to say more, but the doorbell rang. As James went to open the door, Dean quickly took his hand away from Jenna's leg and stood up, straightening himself out. James opened the door and invited Sam into the house.

"Sammy! Right on time." Dean called out from the kitchen.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Sure am." Dean replied as he walked over to the door. Jenna followed him as the four of them went outside to Dean's car.

"Got my baby back!" Dean said, hurrying over to stroke his beloved Impala. He walked over to the boot and opened it.

"And my toys!" He said, grinning from ear to ear as the metal from the guns and the blades in his trunk glinted in the sunlight. James and Jenna made their way over next to Dean.

"That's a lot of firepower you got there. You sure you know how to handle all that?" Jenna asked jokingly.

"Ha! You of all people should know that I can handle it." Dean fired back with a smile. The two glanced at each other, forcing Jenna to break out giggling.

"Woah! Guys… the next time you guys talk about that kind of stuff, make sure I'm pre-warned so I can be… not here." James said, trying to shake the image out of his head.

"Ditto." Sam seconded.

Just before Dean shut the boot of his car, James managed to catch a peek of something which grabbed his attention. It was an old looking pistol with a long barrel. He thought it impossible that he could stumble upon it so randomly but there was no doubting it was 'The Colt'. Sam walked over to the passenger side of the car while Dean and Jenna walked a couple meters away to say their goodbyes.

"What a couple of days its been huh?" James said to Sam, walking over to him.

"Tell me about it."

"So where you guys headed off to now?" James asked.

"Don't know. Read a few reports about hikers going missing in some woods over in Michigan. There's also a supposed haunted house down in Georgia. I guess we'll figure it out as we go along." Sam answered. James nodded, satisfied that he wasn't going to get a definite answer.

Sam stood, thinking for a moment, before he decided to ask his question. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot."

"The demon inside you… what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." James lied.

"Why not try to trap it? You know, let it out and try and get it inside a devil's trap." Sam suggested.

"Too risky. This demon is like no other I've heard of or read about before. I don't even know if the devil's trap would work. Plus I can't risk it escaping, and then coming back to hurt Jenna. It's safest if it's trapped inside me, where I can control it."

"But you said it yourself, every year it gets stronger and stronger. Won't it be just a matter of time until it's strong enough to break the seal and escape?"

"I suppose so. I guess I'm just hoping I'll have found a way to kill it by then." James lied again. The truth was he already had a slight idea about how to end it all.

"How do you deal with it?" Sam asked as he shook his head.

"Deal with what?"

"Deal with the notion that at anytime, that thing could take control of you and force you to do something evil?" Sam asked, thinking about his own situation. It had become his worst fear ever since the yellow eyed demon had told him that he had plans for him.

"I don't know…" James replied, trying to figure out the answer himself. "Jenna helps me a lot. She's always so hopeful so I guess that gives me hope sometimes too."

"Aren't you afraid you might hurt her?"

"That's something I think about all the time, and to tell you the truth, nothing scares me more. I guess I just have to hold on to the fact that she's a strong girl, and she's getting stronger all the time. My only hope in life is that one day she'll be able to take care of herself, and she won't need me anymore." James said, his mind drifting off towards the end. Sam was a little confused by James' cryptic words but decided not to look too much into it.

* * *

Dean and Jenna stood under a large oak tree, with James and Sam just out of earshot. For a while they both just stood there, enjoying the warm summer weather.

"I gave you my number for a reason Winchester. You better call, or message, or email me or something." Jenna threatened, but the threat lacked any real conviction, seeing as she said it with a grin on her face.

Dean returned the smile, but didn't really know what to say. He had to leave behind many loved ones before, and it wasn't getting any easier, especially this time. He felt the he and Jenna really had a connection, and he was finding it hard to come up with the words to express himself. He had never really been one to talk about his feelings anyway. Jenna could tell Dean was struggling so she let him off the hook.

"I'm not a fan of sappy goodbye speeches so just get the hell out of here okay?" She said with a smile. The two shared a passionate embrace, followed by a quick kiss, and before Jenna could blink, the Winchester boys were gone.

* * *

(A/N) ahhh dont you all just love a sappy good bye. i was proof reading this chapter when i realised that it seemed like this could be misread as a conclusion. let me assure you that it is not. there are still a lot of unaswered questions which will be answered so don't fret. there will be plenty more to come. it may take a while because uni is killing me at the moment but dont think this is the end just because i havent updated in a while. bear with me people!! lol peace.

oh totally forgot about my little challenge i put out to everyone at the end of the last chapter. Yes whinchestergirlx you are correct! Selene from underworld. Selene - Serena... played by actress Kate Beckinsale - Katelyn Graham. Anyway ur prize is this little mention in my authors note. be proud. be very proud!!


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Hey guys. Sorry for the longish wait. Been busy with work and uni and gasp my social life. Is it possible?? Lol but yeah anyway here is what you have all been waiting for...hopefully. The story is nearing its end but there are still a few more questions to be answered before then. So strap yourselves in and enjoy!

* * *

3 months had passed since the Winchesters' encounter with the Coopers. Dean had been in touch with Jenna a couple of times through messages and even called her once, but their contact seemed to die down as the days went by. Dean knew it was inevitable. He had moved on and he was guessing she did too.

"Dean!" Sam called out loudly. "You still with us?"

Snapping out of his daydream, Dean looked up at his brother. "Yeah. What's up?"

Sam shook his head at his brother, but continued none the less. "The recent string of disappearances, along with this areas history of vampire activity… it could be something."

It was midday and the two of them sat in a diner in Louisiana, Sam with his laptop and Dean with a cup of coffee. He took a sip and cringed as the liquid in his cup had gone cold.

"You really think this is worth our time?" Dean asked sceptically.

"I don't know. I mean we've looked into less." Sam replied with a shrug of the shoulders. Dean seemed to be drifting off again and Sam picked up on it.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean's head snapped back as if he was being yanked back into reality.

"It's like your somewhere else all the time." Sam told him. "Your mind is drifting more than usual. You aren't as motivated as you usually are. I mean normally you're the one who is all eager about hunting and I'm the one that questions whether or not we should be wasting our time."

"I'm just tired okay." Dean said, brushing Sam off.

Sam looked at Dean, not satisfied with his answer, but knowing that he wasn't going to get much else.

"Whatever."

"So you want to check this out?" Dean asked.

"Yeah why not. Since we're already here we might as well."

* * *

Sam and Dean sat quietly at their table as the loud bar music blared through the speakers. Old school rock, which was usually Dean's favourite, but at the moment, he was barely listening. The bar was lively, with people talking animatedly, and drinks flowing freely.

"What do you guys want?"

Sam looked up to see a large man with a bald head. A white towel slung over his shoulder, the bartender stood with his eyebrows raised, waiting for the response.

"Two beers." Sam replied, fishing into his pocket and pulling out a couple of notes. As the bartender came back with the drinks, Sam slid the money across the counter. He rifled off a couple more notes and slid them over.

"Have there been a group of people that have been coming in here quite often? They would have started coming about 2 months ago?" Sam asked. The bartender looked at the two brothers for a minute, a glint of suspicion in his eyes, but his greed took over as he palmed the crumpled notes.

"What kind of people you talking about?" The bartender asked.

"Real night owl types. They hang around until closing time usually. Real rowdy sometimes." Dean described the usual traits of a gang of vampires.

The bartender stood with his arms crossed, his lips tightly pursed. Dean knew what he wanted as he rolled his eyes. Sam let out a long breath of annoyance as he produced a twenty and slid it across the counter. The bartender happily accepted the gift. He placed his hands on the counter and leaned in so that he wouldn't have to talk as loud.

"The group sitting two tables behind you. They fit your description."

Dean and Sam slowly turned their heads. Sitting two tables behind them were a group of three young looking adults, probably in their late twenties, or so they seemed. Two of them were female, one with red hair and one with brown. The third one was a brown haired male. They were all wearing black biker jackets, with a flaming skull logo on the back.

"You think that's them?" Sam asked after they had turned back around. The bartender had moved off to serve other people so Sam and Dean could talk without fear of being overheard.

"Maybe. If the bartender was telling the truth and they started coming about 2 months ago, it would fit in with the start of the disappearances." Dean replied.

"You think they've set up some kind of nest here?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Dean said. The two female suspects broke out in shrieking laughter at the table behind Dean and Sam. Glasses were being brandied around and drink was spilling onto the table and the floor as the group of potential vampires were getting rowdier and rowdier. Dean closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. It was time to get his mind on the hunt.

* * *

Darkness had well and truly engulfed the small Louisiana town. Sam and Dean sat waiting, as they so often did, in the Impala. It was almost 3 am before the three suspects left the bar. They weren't leaving without making a scene however, with the male suspect throwing a glass against the door, causing it to shatter. The red haired female grabbed her male friend by the collar and ushered him away from the bar as he continued to hurl expletives at no one in particular. The two brothers sat up straight as they watched their targets eventually get into their car and drive off. Dean turned the ignition and slowly pulled out of the parking lot as well.

Dean kept a safe distance between himself and the target. He had become an expert at tailing people. He had to be, as his car was easily recognized. The road they were on was flanked on either side by a substantial copse of trees and foliage. As they drove further and further away from town, the two brothers became more and more convinced that they were following the right people. When the car in front eventually turned off onto a dirt path and into the forest, they were almost certain.

"I think we're on to something here." Sam said.

"Yeah. I think we are too." Dean replied as he turned off onto the dirt track. He had to turn off his headlights as they would have been spotted in an instant by the car in front of them. Dean squinted his eyes as he tried to make out his surroundings but it was hard to see as the trees blocked out the little light that the moon had provided out on the main road. He had to go by the faint rear lights of the car he was following. The lights were getting smaller and smaller, dimmer and dimmer as their targets seemed to be getting away from them. Dean sped up a little, but the ground was bumpy and the last thing he wanted to do was wrap his baby around a tree, especially out here in the middle of nowhere. Then, the lights in front of him where extinguished. Cast into near pitch black conditions, Sam was forced to pull out a flashlight from inside the glove compartment. He switched it on and aimed it out the front windscreen so that Dean could at least see a couple meters in front of him. Sam also wasn't very keen on colliding head on into a sturdy oak tree trunk. Dean suddenly slowed to a near halt. He crawled along ever so slowly as they emerged into a large clearing. Sam switched off his flashlight as the moon's light was able to reach into the clearing, providing some illumination. Dean killed the engine and there was dead silence. They could see the car they had been tailing was parked next to a large barn like building. It had large wooden doors but no windows that either of them could see.

"This must be it." Dean pointed out.

"Definitely." Sam whispered.

There were no signs of the three suspects, Sam and Dean both assuming that they had gone inside. Dean undid his seatbelt, and leant over to open the door, but Sam's arm flew across his body, holding him back in his seat.

"Woah... what are you doing?" Sam hissed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, giving Sam a quizzical look. "I'm going out there to have a look."

"Shouldn't we wait. See if anyone is around first?"

"Do you see anyone around Sammy? We're in the middle of nowhere Sam. There is nobody here but us and the bloodsuckers inside that building. Now come on, let's go." Dean said as he shoved Sam's arm aside and got out of the car. Sam reluctantly followed suit. Dean quietly walked over to the boot of his car, and opened it. He grabbed a long machete like blade and handed it to Sam, who took it without remonstration. Dean grabbed his own blade and closed the boot ever so softly. The two then crept over to the side of the barn, where the car was parked. Staying low, just in case they were still in the car, Dean slowly rose to have a peek in the window. The car was empty. He checked the handle but it was locked. When Dean turned around, Sam was already making his way to the other side of the barn. Dean swore inwardly as he hurried over to catch up with Sam. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see some movement in the bushes near the impala. Sam spotted it too because he had stopped dead in his tracks. Emerging from the bushes were the three suspects Dean and Sam had been following from the bar. They had sick grins on their faces, as the male brandished a small combat knife.

"Well look what we have here..." The male vampire said with a grin, exposing his vampire fangs. He gripped the knife tightly and drove it into the back tyre of the impala. It made a hissing noise as the air escaped from the back tyre on the left side.

"You have no idea how much you are going to regret that..." Dean growled through clenched teeth.

"What? You mean this?" The male vampire lifted his armed hand up in the air, and drove it down with just as much force as before, deflating the front left tyre. The two female vampires giggled in delight. Their giggles turned to growls when Dean and Sam unsheathed their blades.

"Honestly... how dumb do you think we are?" The male vampire licked his fangs, like he could already taste his prey's blood dripping onto his tongue. "Did you really think we wouldn't notice you spying on us at the bar? And then you try to follow us in this thing? I'm insulted."

Dean was in no mood for verbal jousting. His blood was coursing through his veins, muscles tightened to the bone. He wanted their heads for what they did to his car. Sam saw the look in Dean's eye. He gripped his blade tightly, ready to back Dean up at any moment, should his brother strike. The red haired female vampire decided to make the first move, lunging directly at Sam. Sam was caught a little off guard, but was able to raise his arms into a defensive position. The two tumbled to the ground as the machete fell from Sam's hand, onto the dirt. Dean tried to rush over to help his brother but his path was cut off by the male vampire. He snarled at Dean, exposing his sharp fangs. Dean took a swing with his blade, but the vampire ducked, lunging forward and driving his shoulder into Dean's stomach. Dean was tackled onto the ground, the vampire mounting him and grabbing onto both his wrists.

Sam had managed to get back to his feet, but lost the blade to the redheaded vampire. She brandished it with confidence and skill, taking a couple of swings at Sam's face and body, which he managed to dodge just barely. Sam had failed to notice the third vampire had crept behind him. He nearly backed into her when she wrapped her arms around him, pinning his arms to his body. Sam tried desperately to break free, but she was incredibly strong. He felt her cold breath on his neck as she shrieked in delight.

The male vampire had managed to pin Dean's arms to the ground above his head. Dean wriggled and struggled with all his might but his adversary was strong. The vampire began barking at Dean, a twisted smirk plastered on his face. He was toying with Dean now. Dean brought his right knee up as hard as he could and crashed it into the vampire's back, causing his grip to loosen considerably. Dean wrenched his arms free, grabbed the vampire by the collar of the jacket, and heaved his hips while yanking him forward, tossing him over his head. Dean quickly got to his feat and grabbed his blade off the ground.

"Slice him! Gut him alive!" The brown haired female yelled in excitement, still holding on tightly to Sam's arms. The redhead twirled the blade around. She knew she had her opponent beat and was going to savour cutting him up. Suddenly a loud crack echoed in the night as the redheaded vampire was thrown through the air by a seemingly invisible force. This had caught the brunette vampire by surprise, allowing Sam to break free of her grasp. He tossed his head back with great force, slamming the back of his hard skull squarely onto the soft nose bone of the female vampire. He rolled away and picked up the machete which the redheaded vampire had dropped after being blown away. James and Jenna emerged seemingly from the trees, both holding double barrel shotguns. The brunette vampire was screaming in pain as she cradled her face, blood seeping through the cracks in her fingers. She lifted her head just in time to see a flash of silver as Sam brought his blade across her neck, lopping her head clean off, her headless body sagging to the ground.

Both Dean and the male vampire's attention were diverted to the action which was happening a few feet away. The male vampire roared as he saw his companion get decapitated by Sam. He charged at Sam, but was lifted off his feet and blown back as another loud crack rang in the night. Smoke rose from the barrel of Jenna's shotgun, her face stoic, her grip unwavering. Dean then felt the redheaded vampire jump on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed her by the hair and tossed her over his shoulder, sending her crashing to the ground hard. He then brought his blade down on her neck, separating head from body. The male vampire was getting up very gingerly, clutching at his stomach. There were holes in his t-shirt where the buck shot of the shotgun had torn the fabric apart. Blood was flowing freely as he finally got to his feet just in time to see Dean's expressionless face staring straight at him. It was the last thing he ever saw as Dean decapitated him just like the other two. There was silence for a second, while they all surveyed the scene. Three decapitated vampires and a lot of blood. Sounds of activity came from inside the barnyard as the rest of the vampires were alerted to the bloodbath outside.

"Quick! Before the cavalry arrives. Let's go!" James called out.

Dean hurried over to his car before Sam reminded him of its state.

"Dean what are you doing?! It's not going to go on two flat tyres!! Let's go!"

Dean stood torn for a second, reluctant to leave his baby in the dirty hands of a gang of vampires. But as the door of the barn flew open and vampires began pouring out Dean hurried over to the rest of the group as they ran through the forest. James let off a few shots before he took off, causing the vampires to take cover before resuming their chase.

It seemed like they were running nowhere in particular, but Jenna lead the way and she seemed to know where she was going. Sam was behind her, followed closely by Dean, while James brought up the rear. The sound of the chasing pack was at the forefront of their minds, but no one dared to look back, with treacherous trees and branches threatening to knock them off their feet if they didn't watch where they were going. After what seemed like 10 minutes of full on sprinting thought the forest, they finally emerged onto the main road. A black Mitsubishi sat waiting for them on the side of the road as Jenna leapt into the driver's seat. Dean hopped into the passenger's seat while Sam and James jumped into the back. They barely had time to shut their doors before Jenna slammed her foot down on the gas and took off like a speeding bullet, not a second too soon as the vampires began emerging from the trees with furious looks on their faces. They tried to give chase for a while, but the car's engine won out as the four hunters sped away to safety.

* * *

(A/N) Ugghhh... for some reason that was really hard to write. It just didn't come out like I wanted it too (especially the first part) which is annoying. I actually had this done for a couple of days but left it sitting on my computer hoping inspiration would strike but it didn't. Anyways hope it doesn't ruin it for you. Will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can and hopefully it turns out better than this one, but no promises!!

Peace.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) Hey guys. Unlike the last chapter, this chapter was a lot easier to write. Still don't know what it was, I guess I'll just put it down to writers block. However I'm curious to know what you guys think. So review please and tell me what you think! Cheers. On with the story!!

* * *

As Jenna confidently manoeuvred the vehicle down the empty road at 80 mph, James and Sam shot quick glances out the back window to make sure they weren't being followed. After a few minutes, they began to relax, confident the vampires had given up their chase.

"Now that's what I call excitement!" James called out from the back seat with genuine enthusiasm in his voice.

Sam raised his eyebrow, looking at him like he was nuts. "What on earth are you guys doing out here?"

"What? Aren't you glad to see us?" James asked with a grin on his face.

"Glad and kind of confused... equal parts." Dean called over his shoulder from the front seat. He looked over at Jenna, but she had her eyes focused intently on the road.

"Well we picked up on a lead about some vampires running amok in this area of the woods which I guess you did too. I was aching for a hunt so we decided to check it out. Low and behold we see you guys about to become vampire brunch. Crazy right?" James said.

Dean didn't turn around to look at James' face. He didn't need to. Dean didn't believe in coincidences and he knew this wasn't one of them. Sam was thinking the same thing too but he didn't show it. They both knew that James was lying but decided this wasn't the time to get into any arguments. They did save their lives after all. The rest of the ride was spent in an awkward silence, with only the sound of the radio keeping them company.

They finally reached their destination, a small, out of the way motel a couple miles off the main road. They all got out of the car except Jenna. James walked over to her window where he gave her some instructions.

"Drive back into the city and dump the car somewhere. Take a cab back here and we'll pick up another one tomorrow morning."

Jenna just nodded as she wound up the window and drove off into the night.

"You're just gonna dump the car like that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Just in case they come looking for us. It's only a rental and we used fake details so they can't trace it back to us. Better to be safe than sorry."

Dean was reminded of his Impala, and the anger rose in his belly once again. They made their way into James' motel room, where they sat and waited for Jenna to return. Dean wanted to wait for her before he began his interrogation, as he figured he had a better chance of getting a straight answer out of her than he did from James. Roughly an hour elapsed before she walked into the motel room, looking utterly fatigued. It had been a long night and there was an air of weariness around the room. She plopped herself onto one of the two single beds next to Sam, while James sat on the edge of the other, and Dean occupying a chair in the corner of the room.

"So who wants to start?" Dean asked from his chair. Jenna looked straight at the ground, eyes half closed, while James looked Dean dead in the eyes.

"Start what?" James asked with mock ignorance which might have fooled anyone else, but not Dean or Sam.

"Start by telling us what's really going on here?" Dean shot back, his gaze unwavering.

"Nothing's going on. What on earth are you talking about?" James maintained his innocence.

"Do you really expect me to believe you just happened to take the same job as us at the exact same time, twice? It's not happening James. So why don't you cut the bullshit and tell me what's going on?" Dean shot a quick glance at Jenna, who had raised her head and was now looking at her brother. They seemed to be communicating with their eyes.

"Yeah... you're welcome. Don't mention the fact that we pretty much saved your asses back there." James retorted.

"I'm in no mood for thank yous. I've had a rough day, my car is in the hands of a bunch of low life blood suckers and I just want to know what's going on before me and Sam hike back to the vampires nest ALONE... to get my car back, and kill every last one of those sons of bitches."

The room went silent for a moment, which made the tension as tight as a piano string ready to snap. There was a glint of guilt in Jenna's eyes which Dean missed because he had his eyes set on James. Sam picked up on it, but decided to let Dean do all the talking. James looked straight back at Dean, neither of them willing to back down. James' eyes gave away nothing. He had become a master at concealing what was really going on inside. He had been doing it since he was just a kid, hiding the thing inside of him from the rest of the world, trying to make it his problem and his problem alone.

"Look, you're tired. Why don't you and Sam go check yourself into a room for the night. We can talk about this tomorrow once everyone has had a chance to rest." James coaxed.

"Jenna?" Dean shifted his attention from brother to sister. She said nothing, still looking at James. Almost pleading with him to get her off the hook.

"You're not going to tell me either are you?" Dean asked, his eyes burning holes into her. She could feel his penetrating gaze, and couldn't bear to meet it, looking down at the ground once again.

"Okay, fine. If you're not going to tell me what you're really doing out here than at least do this... Stay out of our business. I don't want to see you guys ever again do you hear me? I don't want your help, because I don't need it." Dean realised the harshness of his words once he had said them, but couldn't take them back. He knew he had hurt Jenna, which was evidenced in her forlorn figure, but at the moment, he did not care. He was pissed off. Pissed that his car was gone, and pissed that James and Jenna were hiding something from him. He needed to stand by his words. "Come on Sam. Let's go." Dean got up and walked over to the door, storming out of the room. Sam stood up and followed Dean to the door. He had one last look back at the two mysterious hunters and just felt that this wasn't the last time they were going to be running into each other. There was still something to be discovered about the two siblings and he felt it was going to come to a head in the next few hours.

* * *

Dean and Sam were up quite early the next morning despite only having gotten to bed a few hours ago. Uncharacteristically for Dean though, he was quite sharp and focused. He had one thing and one thing only on his mind and that was to get his beloved Impala back from the vampires. They had showered and dressed before Sam and Dean realised that they had a problem.

"How on earth are we gonna get there?" Dean wondered out loud.

They figured they could try and hitch a ride with someone but they didn't want to run the risk of getting innocent people involved, in case the vampires were lying in wait.

"We could get James and Jenna to drive us." Sam suggested tentatively.

"Nope. No way." Dean stood with his arms crossed, not willing to budge an inch on the issue.

"Why not?"

"Because Sammy. They are hiding something from us and you know it. How can we trust them?"

Sam saw Dean's point but he was struggling to think of any other options. They could walk but if the vampires had damaged the car even more, beyond the point where it could run, they would be stranded. Sam's train of thought was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Both Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances, before Sam walked over to peek through the spy glass. He gave Dean a look which depicted even more confusion before opening the door.

"Jenna... what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Jenna stood in the doorway with a solemn expression on her face. She looked a little concerned and was fidgety with her fingers, playing with her hair and squeezing her hands.

"Can I come in?" She asked timidly.

Sam turned around to look at Dean. He was sitting on the bed with his head down, doing anything but making eye contact with Jenna.

"Sure." Sam said, allowing her to enter the room. She walked in slowly and stood looking at Dean for a moment, but Dean refused to raise his head. She dejectedly made her way over to a chair near the foot of the bed and took a seat in it. Sam remained standing in between his brother and the female hunter.

"Look... guys..." Jenna began, but was having trouble finding her words. She didn't know quite where to start. Dean interrupted her before she had a chance to continue.

"If you've come to try and convince us that last night was just a coincidence, just save your breath because it's insulting. Do you really think I'm that stupid Jenna?"

It was now Jenna's turn to bow her head. Dean glared at her with genuine anger and she couldn't bear to hold his gaze.

"No... I don't. And I'm not here to convince you either." She said softly, head still bowed. "Look, we did follow you. We've been following you for a while now. But the gods honest truth is I don't have the slightest clue as to why. James won't tell me anything. He barely even talks to me anymore. I've been asking him... begging him to explain things to me but he shuts me down every time. He's changed since you guys have left and I'm scared... I'm scared to death."

Dean's facial features softened dramatically after Jenna's emotional confession. While he was still a little angry at her for not telling him this last night, he felt for her. He could tell she had been keeping in all these pent up emotions and they all just came pouring out.

"So you really don't know why your brother is following us?" Sam asked.

"No. I really don't. A couple of weeks ago, he just packed a suitcase and said he was leaving. I asked him where he was going and what he was doing but he wouldn't tell me. So I grabbed a bag and a few sets of clothes and I came along. He tried to object but I wasn't going to let him run off like that. He had been acting really weirdly and I was afraid he might do something stupid or crazy... or both."

"Weirdly... what do you mean he had been acting weirdly? Has the seal stopped working?" Sam probed.

"No the seal is still working fine. It's just ever since you guys left he has been really quiet. Barely spoken to me or Serena, and that is so not like him. He's just locked himself in his room, with his books and his weapons, doing god knows what. You guys need to help me. I think he's going to do something stupid." She pleaded with them, her watery eyes full of distress.

Dean had already made up his mind. While he still didn't know what James was up to, he couldn't refuse to help Jenna. After all, when Sam went awol, Dean remembered how desperate he felt. Especially given the circumstances, he felt like there was nothing more important than finding his brother. Dean could only imagine Jenna going through the exact same motions. He looked up at Sam, he was also looking pensive. Dean could tell Sam was sympathetic to Jenna too, but was still unsure about what James had in store.

"Where is James now?" Dean asked.

"Umm... he went to go rent another car. He should be back pretty soon."

Dean stood up, his mind racing as he began to formulate a plan. He paced the room trying to figure out a way to get his car back, while at the same time help Jenna with her predicament.

"Okay Jenna, here is what I want you to do." Dean said, walking over to her and bending down so that their eyes met. "I want you to go back to your room and pretend like we never had this conversation. Just sit tight and wait for your brother to get back. We are going to help you alright?"

Jenna just nodded. She had no other option at the moment than to just put all her trust into the hands of the two brothers and hope that they would find a way to make things right.

After Jenna had left the room, Dean took a seat on the bed.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"I haven't worked it out entirely yet." Dean replied.

"Winging it again?" Sam asked, a little annoyed.

"It worked last time." Dean said with a wry smile on his face.

* * *

A knock on the door caused Jenna's head to snap up. James looked at her, and as if telepathically, asked her if she knew who it could be. She just shrugged her shoulders. James walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Sam greeted with a facade of mock somberness good enough to fool a lie detector.

"Hey." James returned the greeting.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked.

James stepped aside to let him in. He had a look around outside for Dean but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Batman, Robin?" James asked as he shut the door.

"He's in the motel room."

There was a short silence where the three people in the room exchanged uneasy glances.

"So what's up?" James enquired.

"Look, about last night... I hope you guys didn't take anything Dean said too personally. He's still hung up about his car. He didn't mean most of what he said last night."

"Shouldn't he be telling us this?" James was playing hard to satisfy.

Sam remained silent. He was hoping James would bite and accept his apology of sorts. Dean's plan rested on it.

"Did you come here just to apologize for your brother or was there something else?" James probed.

"There is something else. We are going back to the vampires nest to get the car back but we figure we are going to need a ride, as well as back up."

"You and Dean figure, or you figure?"

"Don't worry. Dean is kosher with it."

James turned to look at his sister to see what she was thinking, but her face was giving away nothing. The silence was intense, especially for Sam, who was hoping Jenna wouldn't give anything away. Finally, James broke the silence.

"You up for a hunt Jenna?"

Jenna looked at her brother. She hated having to deceive him but it was the only way she knew how to help him. "Sure. Why not."

"Okay then. What time are we leaving?" James asked.

Sam let out a huge sigh of relief internally. He had done his part. "Sooner rather than later. Hopefully we can catch them while they are still asleep."

* * *

(A/N) So the big climax is coming soon. Get excited people!! Lol stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Hey guys! Really sorry about the wait but as you will soon find out, this was a really REALLY long chapter. I was going to split the finale into two parts but it just wouldn't work so I just left it as one long chapter. Think of it as a movie length episode lol. The names of the various bad guys in this chapter are completely fictional as are the characters themselves. Any resemblance to anything is completely coincidental. Anyway after a long wait... I present to you... the finale!

* * *

The sun was at its highest point in the day, as it beat down on the ground with fierce intensity. The trees were the greenest they had ever been and the birds sang their songs. Everything indicated a beautiful summer's day. But inside the black Mitsubishi Galant, the four occupants were getting ready to go to war. The mood was sombre and there was little talk. Everyone was preparing, checking guns, reloading clips and sharpening blades. There were a million thoughts running through Jenna's head, but she kept them bottled up tightly inside. Her main focus was on the task at hand, and getting them to their destination. James sat next to her in the passenger seat. He was reloading the clips for his and Jenna's handguns. Dean was doing the same in the back seat, with Sam sitting next to him, trying to formulate some sort of plan in his head. Deep down he knew it was a futile task however, as they would probably end up winging it, charging in there with all guns blazing. After speeding down the highway, Jenna slowed significantly, as she turned the car off onto the dirt track. She crawled along slowly, her eyes glued to the bumpy terrain ahead. The boys strained their eyes for any sight of a trap, but there seemed to be no one around. It was considerably easier to see this time around, as the bright sunlight penetrated through the tops of the trees. Eventually, they emerged into the clearing. Jenna slowed to a halt, but kept the engine purring along. They all looked around for signs of the enemy, but there were none. Dean spotted his Impala. The boot had been popped and the doors were left open. It looked like they had cleaned out the car. James cocked his gun as he gave final instructions to Jenna.

"Okay, turn the car around so it's facing the way out, just in case we need to make a speedy exit. Me and the boys will scout around the outside of the place. We'll meet you back here in 5 minutes. Agreed?" he turned around to look at Sam and Dean. They both nodded their heads as the three of them got out of the car. As Jenna manoeuvred the car around, the three hunters set out with guns raised. They crept over to the Impala, where Dean inspected his baby. The two tires on the left side were completely flat, but at least they didn't do any more damage to it. The boot was completely empty though. All his weapons had been taken out, including the Colt. They continued around to the back of the barn and all the way back to the front where Jenna stood next to the car, waiting for them. James handed her her gun as she checked it and released the safety. They all took one last look at the large structure which stood before them. They said their final prayers as they prepared for the massacre.

* * *

"Wakey wakey sleepy heads!!" Dean yelled out. He had successfully picked the lock and chain on the only door into the barn, and stood in the doorway with handgun in one hand and machete in the other. James stood next to him, also with handgun and machete in hand. Inside was what seemed like a living room area. There were quite a few doors in the room which suggested bedrooms of sorts. In the living room were mattresses and sofas upon which the vampires had been sleeping. At first glance there were about eight or nine of them. As they all started to become fully aware of what was happening, they began snarling and jumping onto their feet. As one of them charged at Dean, he raised his gun and let off a shot. The vampire stopped dead in its tracks, as if it was stunned. While the bullet would have done next to no damage to the night stalker, the dead man's blood which the bullets had been dipped in began to spread through the vampires body, poisoning its blood and leaving it incapacitated. The vampire's body began to go stiff as all the other vampires looked on in shock. The wounded vampire eventually collapsed to the ground, causing an uproar among his companions. They began charging the two hunters, fangs exposed, hungry for revenge. Dean let off another shot, as did James, both hitting their mark. They quickly backed out of the barn like building, and into the clearing where they weren't boxed in. The vampires began pouring out, as more and more emerged from the rooms inside the barn. A female vampire leapt at James, who swiftly raised his gun and shot her square in the chest. She fell to the ground, at James' feet, and he wasted no time in bringing his blade in a vicious downward angle across her neck, decapitating her. As their numbers grew, the vampires began encircling the two hunters, who stood next to each other, guns swivelling from one snarling vampire to the next. Some of the vampires began to twitch, as the sun began it's slow burn on their skin. Suddenly, from either side of the barn, emerged Sam and Jenna, who had been waiting for the opportune time to reveal their trap. Sam aimed his gun and fired, hitting a vampire who had been sneaking up behind Dean. As the vampire stood stunned, Dean spun around and cleaved its head off. Jenna resembled Lara Croft, wielding two handguns, and shooting anything with fangs. As the battle began to tip in favour of the four hunters, more and more vampires began pouring out of the barn. They had underestimated just how many of them there were. One had managed to get under Sam's guard, grabbing his gun wielding hand and relieving him of his weapon. Sam spun around, and just as the vampire raised the gun, Sam brought the blade down on his arm, severing it at the elbow joint. The vampire shrieked in agony if only for a second, as Sam put him out of his misery, slicing his head off. But again the numbers began to overwhelm him as another vampire grabbed him from behind and threw him against the barn. Jenna also found herself in trouble as a female vampire had her in a choke hold from behind.

"Jenna!" James let his emotions get the better of him, losing focus for just a second. The solitary second was all that was required, as a fist connected with the side of his face sending him crashing to the ground. He turned onto his back and raised his gun but it was kicked out of his hand before he could pull the trigger. Then before he could blink, three vampires had jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

Dean found himself cornered, with his back to the rear of the getaway car. He had a feeling there would be no quick getaway just yet. He surveyed the scene. Jenna was having the air slowly squeezed out of her as her feet were barely scratching the ground. The vampire that had her in a rear choke was too strong for her, and she had dropped her guns as she tried desperately to break the hold. Sam was slumped against the side of the barn, not looking completely there. The vampires had relieved him of both his weapons, and were now proceeding to pick him up and drag him into the barn. James was on the ground, with a number of vampires on top of him, trying to restrain him. He wasn't going without a fight, but the numbers prevailed yet again. Dean saw no point in infuriating their captors any further, as he dropped his weapons and raised his hands in defeat. They circled him and grabbed both his arms rather roughly. With his arms forced behind his back, he was lead into the barn along with the other three. Their plan had not gone as well as hoped.

* * *

Inside the barn, Dean spotted a table with all his belongings scattered on it. There was nothing there that would be much use to him now except for the colt, but he had no way of getting to it. He was forced onto his knees, as him and Sam were surrounded by about eight vampires. There were about twenty of them remaining, and they all had sick grins on their faces. Sam could overhear a few of them fighting over who would get to feast on who. James was still resisting, as it took four vampires to keep him from breaking free. A male vampire with a shaved head walked up to him and delivered a bone crunching punch, straight into his stomach, causing him to fall to his knees limply. It only took two vampires now, to hold both of his arms, more supporting him than restraining him. James began to gasp violently for air, as his windpipe tightened from the blow to his abdomen.

"Looks like we got fresh meat for dinner tonight!" Yelled the vampire with the shaved head. It was beginning to look like he was the leader of the pack, as the rest of the vampires responded to his statement with blood curdling shrieks. His head was scarred, which made him look even more frightening.

James however wasn't intimidated as he continued to aggravate the leader of the pack.

"The only thing you'll be eating tonight is my foot when I kick your face in you son of a bitch..."

The pack leader put all his might into a right hook which caught James flush on the jaw, dislodging a few teeth. He spat out a mouthful of blood, which seemed to stir the crowd into a frenzy. Jenna, who was being restrained by two vampires as well, yelled out in anguish.

"Stop! Stop hurting him!"

Dean looked over to her, and saw the look of agony on her face. It was if she felt every blow that was being landed on her brother. He had to do something about it.

"Hey ugly!" he called out to the leader. "Where did you get the scar on your head? Your mother drop you on it when you were a baby? It would explain a lot."

The gang leader turned his attention to Dean. "You want some too?"

"Bring it on." Dean growled at him.

"Dean... what are you doing?" Sam whispered.

"It's okay Sammy. I'm gonna get us out of this. Just sit tight."

"Well... since you're all so anxious to be the first to die, I figure the only way to make things fair is to play a little game." The leader said with a twisted grin on his face. He closed his eyes and slowly began spinning in a circle. As he began to spin faster and faster, the other vampires began to get excited. The leader then started to slow down. He eventually came to a stop and slowly opened his eyes. The grin became even wider as he stared straight at a very frightened looking Jenna.

"Don't you dare..." James growled with a ferocity which made even Dean nervous.

The vampire with the scarred head advanced on a helpless Jenna, who tried to break free but stood no chance.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" James roared. He struggled with all his might, and almost broke free, but two more vampires pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.

Dean's mind was racing. He had to find a way to get them all out of here. But right now, he needed to help Jenna. But there was nothing he could do but stall.

"Hey!" He called out to the leader. "Why not take me! You afraid I might bite back!" There was desperateness in his voice which was giving him away. The leader of the vampires could tell Jenna meant a lot to both Dean and James, and he was going to enjoy watching them suffer.

"Don't worry... your time will come. But first, you're going to watch me turn her into one of us." He snarled at Dean.

Jenna had stopped struggling. She was now on her knees, held by her arms. She looked across the room at James, with complete and utter terror emanating from her eyes. James had been lifted back on to his knees, but was still being restrained. His expression had gone from rage to pure desperation.

"Please. Don't do this." James called out. "Take me instead. Turn me. Just please, don't hurt her. I'll do anything you want."

The head vampire could tell that hurting the girl would hurt James the most and he was revelling in the moment. He had complete control of everyone in the room and he was enjoying it. He was now a foot away from Jenna, who steeled her resolve and prepared for the worst. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of watching her beg for mercy. He ran his rough hand along the side of her face. She tried to turn away but then he grabbed her roughly by the chin and lifted her to her feet. The other vampires were starting to get frenzied. Two vampires either side of her still held her by the arms and they were licking their teeth in anticipation.

Dean, Sam and James all felt completely helpless. They were all being restrained as well and they could do nothing but watch.

"Jenna... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." James called out over the raucous laughter of the vampire hoard.

The vampire leader grabbed Jenna on the shoulder with one hand, and pushed her head to the side with the other, exposing the jugular. Bearing his teeth, he sank them into her soft skin. Jenna cringed, her eyes shutting tightly, but she made no noise. She didn't scream or whimper or anything. After a few seconds she eventually fainted. The vampire lifted his head, blood dripping from his mouth, which was curled into a crooked grin.

Dean's heart was aching. His chest heaving. "This couldn't be happening" he thought to himself. He looked over at James. God only knew what was running through his head. However, Dean was shocked to see he was surprisingly calm. He had his head bowed and his eyes were closed. It looked as if he had given up. Accepted defeat and the consequences which came along with it.

The gang leader instructed the two vampires holding Jenna, to place her on the ground. As she lay there peacefully, the vampire leader was handed a knife which he used to make a cut on the palm of his hand. He squeezed his wounded hand until blood began dripping from the wound. Both Sam and Dean watched in horror as he opened Jenna's mouth and squeezed a few drops of his blood into her mouth. James however, still had his eyes closed and was oblivious to what was happening. What happened next was a blur. James' eyes shot open, as did Jenna's. However, while Jenna's eyes were mostly normal coloured, James' were pitch black. He grabbed a fistful of shirt from the vampires either side of him, pulling them towards him and then throwing them across the room with frightening ease. Jenna's head shot up as her first crazed blood lust set in, taking control of all her instincts as she craved the crimson liquid at an animalistic level. As a vampire charged at James from behind, he spun around and crashed his fist into the vampire's chest, crumpling his breast plate and sending him crashing into the door. Vampires started charging at him from everywhere, but he was fending them off, three at a time with ease. The leader of the pack stayed back, grabbing Jenna and lifting her off her feet. He wrapped his arm around her neck and stood behind her, using her as a human shield, as she wriggled and growled, hungry for blood.

Meanwhile, James had disarmed a vampire who had charged at him with one of the machetes, and was now dismembering the bloodsuckers. The vampires who had been restraining Sam and Dean had left that task to join the fray, but they would soon regret it as they were both felled with one swoop of the blade, heads separated from bodies. Dean and Sam sat back, their eyes glued to the carnage unfolding before them. Limbs were flying everywhere, as James was being soaked in gallons of blood. Eventually, all that remained was a stoic looking James, with eyes as black as the night, a stunned Dean, an equally shocked Sam, a manic Jenna and one very frightened vampire.

Dean suddenly realised why James had been so calm seconds before Jenna was turned. He wasn't giving up... he was giving in. He was giving in to the thing inside of him, letting it take control of him. There was no agonizing struggle for control because James had let the demon posses him. He gave into his greatest fear. It was his final act of desperation, to try and help save Jenna, but it had come too late. James now began advancing on the vampire with the scarred head, who was backing away, still holding Jenna as somewhat of a hostage. It was now James who wore the evil grin.

"Stay back!" The vampire stammered. "I'll... I'll kill her if you take another step!"

James stopped mid stride. The grin on his sadistic face grew even wider.

"Look me in the eyes... and honestly tell me if you think I give a damn. Hell... after I rip your head off with my bare hands, I'm going to kill her myself." The demon said.

The vampire seemed at a loss for words. He had never seen such deadly calm on a human being before. Suddenly, he threw Jenna aside and tried to make a run for the door but James swiftly cut him off. The vampire slowly began retreating, hands held up in defeat. James advanced on him slowly, cornering him. He had the machete in his right hand, letting it hang limply at his side. Blood dripped off the blade and made an eerie trail along the ground. The vampire then dropped to his knees.

"Please... please don't kill me. Have mercy on me... please."

"You disgust me. Stop your grovelling you pathetic fool. Nothing is going to save you now. Just accept your fate like a man." The demon said, looking down at the vampire with contempt and disgust. However, there was no anger evident in his coal black eyes, for what the vampire did to his sister.

"Please... don't" were the last words to come out of the vampire's mouth as James sliced his head off cleanly.

Before he could admire his handy work, Jenna jumped onto his back from behind and tried to sink her teeth into his neck, but James managed to grab a handful of her hair, yanking her head away from his neck. Both Dean and Sam watched on in a limbo, unsure of what to do... who to help. They were completely at a loss for words or actions. All they could do was watch the two siblings square off against each other, both trying to end the life of the other.

James managed to get Jenna off his back, and they now began circling, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Jenna snarled at her brother, baring her newly acquired fangs. James just smiled.

"You know... you becoming a vampire... makes this all the more interesting. You might actually put up a fight this time."

Jenna, still being under the control of a fully fledged blood lust, could only snarl in response. The thirst for blood took over all her senses, numbing her to outside emotions or stressors. Suddenly, Jenna lunged at James. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She opened her mouth wide, but James' hands came up to grab her face. He threw her off with relative ease, sending her crashing against a wall. She was slow to get up, and that was all the advantage James needed, pouncing on her in a flash. He brought his knee hard into her stomach, sending her crashing back down to the ground. She gasped for air, her eyes bulging, chest heaving. Bending down, James grabbed her by the neck. He picked her up and tossed her across the room like a rag doll. He walked over to her, where there was a machete lying next to her broken body. He picked it up and began twirling it.

"Do you know how long I've been trapped inside this cell for? 20 long years I've been waiting... just biding my time. Now it's finally here, I'm scared it might not live up to all the expectations." The demon said. Jenna was curled up into a foetal position, clutching her injured stomach.

"Ever since your wretched mother sealed me inside your brother, I've been waiting to finish what I started 20 years ago. Now, once I kill you little Jenna... I'm going to break free of this prison and kill James too. Then the Coopers will be no more and the retribution for my father's death will finally be complete."

Dean could stand to watch no more. He had to act, even if it was on pure instinct. He spotted a machete a few feet away. He rushed over to the blood soaked blade and picked it up.

"Dean! What are you doing!" Same yelled.

Dean launched himself at James, machete raised over his head. He brought it down with all his might, but metal met more metal, as James managed to parry his attack. Then with one swift kick, James sent Dean flying back into a pile of vampire carcasses. Dean was severely winded by the kick, but luckily still had all his bones intact. Sam rushed over to his brother to check on him. He then looked across at Jenna, who seemed to have gained some life in her eyes and colour in her face. James turned his attention back to his sister. He gripped the blade firmly and lifted it over his head.

"James..." Jenna croaked hoarsely.

James seemed to be frozen like a statue. The blade was still hanging over his head, ready to come down at any moment.

"It's me... Jenna. Please don't hurt me. I know you're in there. Jimmy... please." Jenna said. The blood lust had receded and she regained control of her senses.

The smile was gone from James' face. His face was utterly passive. Then, all of a sudden, he cringed in intense agony. The blade fell from his hand and landed inches from Jenna's face. James staggered back a few steps, clutching his heart. He let out a roar of pain, as he shook his head violently, as if he was trying to shake the demon out of him.

"Stay... down... you bastard..." the demon hissed. He continued to let out growls of agony as the two beings fought for control of the one body. He staggered around the room, barely able to stay on his own two feet. Leaning against the wall, James began breathing heavily. He lifted his head so that his blue eyes were looking at Jenna. She let out a weak smile as she looked up at him from the ground.

"Jenna..." He moaned. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"It's okay James. You just have to be strong for me. Push the demon back."

James fell to his knees. His eyes were shut tightly again, as the pain radiated from his core into every part of his body. He suddenly began charging towards Jenna, roaring at the top of his lungs. His black eyes casting a shadow of despair on Jenna. But before he could reach her, he collapsed to the ground in a heap. He thrashed around on the ground for a while, clutching at the seal over his heart. Eventually, he made it onto all fours. This time he looked up towards the two brothers, his eyes back to their original colour, but with a shade of black which was fighting to engulf him.

"Sam... Dean... I need your help." He pleaded.

The two brothers looked at James a little taken aback. They had no idea how they could help.

"I need you to get the colt. It's on the table over there." James indicated by looking directly at a table near where Jenna lay. Sure enough, all of Dean's weapons were scattered on the table, including the very powerful colt pistol. "Take the colt... and help me end this. You need to help me save all of you... You need to save me."

Dean and Sam stood transfixed for a moment. Neither really knew exactly what to do. On the one hand, they could all die if the demon managed to take back control, which was threatening to happen any second. On the other hand, in order to kill the demon, James would have to die too.

"Dean... please." James begged, looking right into Dean's eyes. "For Jenna. It's up to you now to protect her."

Dean looked back into James' eyes and realised that there was no other way and James knew that. He had accepted his fate which had been coming for a long time. Dean began to make his way over to the table, but Sam grabbed onto his arm.

"Dean... you're not seriously going to..."

"Sammy!" Dean interrupted. "It's the only way." He shook himself free of Sam's grip and made his way purposefully over to the colt.

"Dean! Please don't listen to him. Don't do it!" Jenna wailed. She gingerly got to her feet and tried to stop Dean from reaching the colt, but her legs gave way. Sam rushed over to help her to her knees.

Dean reached the table. He picked up the colt, feeling the cold metal press against his skin. It felt heavy in hand, but that could have been because Dean was exhausted. He turned around to face James, who was now on his feet, but just barely. His legs wobbled and looked as if they would give way any second. But he stood strong, ready to finally be set free from the curse that plagued him for almost all of his life.

"Dean! Don't! For god sake put the gun down!" Jenna yelled. She tried to get back on her feet but Sam held on to her. He too was beginning to feel like there was no other way as he could see the blackness in James' eyes getting stronger. But Sam wasn't ready to abandon all hope.

"James!" Sam called out. "James, this isn't the answer! You asked us to think of your sister... you need to do the same. Think about how it's going to affect her if you kill yourself right now. She needs you James. She loves you and she needs you to be strong. When someone kills themselves, it's the people they leave behind who hurt the most."

James turned to look at Sam and his sister. "It's the only way. I'm sorry. Jenna... I love you but I'm sorry. It has to be this way."

"No it doesn't James!" Jenna called out. "How do you know killing yourself is even going to hurt the thing inside you?"

"The gun that Dean has in his hand... it's a special gun that can kill anything. The demon will die with me."

"No James no! There has got to be another way. I'm going to find another way I swear! Just give me time James." She pleaded, her desperateness evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry Jenna... I don't have any more time left. The time that I did have... I spent training you Jenna. Taking you on hunting trips with me... it's been for a reason. Because I've been preparing you for this precise moment. This is the only way to end it and I've known it for a long time now. It was never going to end any other way Jenna... I'm sorry. But you're strong now. You don't need me anymore. You can take care of yourself. That's all I could ever ask for."

"I still need you Jimmy! I'd be lost without you! You're my big brother for god sake! I need you here... watching over me. Protecting me."

"I will be Jenna. I'll always protect you." James turned back to Dean. His mind was set and his face was focused. "Do it Dean."

Dean hesitated for a moment, and James spotted it.

"Dean... do it. Shoot me. Hurry, I'm losing control. When I let it take control of me, it's almost impossible to suppress again. Even the seal isn't strong enough to do it. The seal only works if my will is strong. Since I let it posses me, the seal has lost its power. You have to shoot me and you have to do it now."

Dean looked over to his brother and Jenna. Sam looked back at him. He still had hope in his eyes. Jenna was wailing. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she continued to beg with James. Suddenly James began running towards Dean with murderous intent in his black eyes. Acting on instinct, Dean raised the colt and aimed it at James' chest. He only had one shot so he had to make it count. He wrapped his finger around the trigger and gripped the gun tightly when James collapsed to the ground again a couple of feet in front of Dean. Dean backed away swiftly, gun still aimed at James. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. He backed himself into a wall as James slowly began getting to his knees. He had once again managed to suppress the demon, but for how long was the question.

"Dean..." James wheezed, his chest heaving with every laboured breath. "Dean... shoot me now..."

"No!! Dean please don't!!" Jenna wailed.

"Dean... for god sake do it. We don't have much time... shoot me..."

Dean was torn. He couldn't decide what to do. His extended arm began to shake. He gripped the gun tightly with both hands but he still couldn't stop the trembling.

"Dean... I need you to do it. I need you to do it now." James said, still on his knees. The black in his eyes was creeping in from every corner.

Sam was holding on to Jenna. He too was torn. On the one hand, he felt for Jenna. He could only imagine what it would be like to lose a brother. He almost did when Dean was in the coma after the crash. He felt helpless. He felt like if Dean were to die, there would be nothing left to live for. Luckily for him, Dean pulled through and he didn't have to go through it. On the other hand he saw James. He saw how hard James was struggling and he knew it was only a matter of time before the demon took over, and he knew what James was capable of once under the control of the demon.

"Dean... just do one thing for me. Look after Jenna. You and Sam and Serena need to look after her for me..." James said. He turned to Jenna. "Jen... tell Serena that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. Thank her for looking after me and putting up with me. And tell her I love her."

"No Dean!! You can tell her yourself!! Just stop this please..." Jenna replied.

Dean could see in James eyes that he was slowly weakening. He could see the blackness getting stronger. He knew that time was almost up. He looked over one last time to Sam and Jenna. Sam returned the gaze and nodded. He understood what was at stake and knew that they couldn't risk it. Jenna was still crying and pleading. His heart was breaking for her, but he had no choice. It had to be done. Turning his attention back to James, he steadied himself. His face became stoic as he mustered all the resolve he had in him. James saw this and let out a weak smile of acknowledgement and gratitude. James forced himself onto his feet. When he was standing, he looked over one last time to Jenna and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry. I love you.' He turned back to face Dean who raised the gun and aimed it at James' heart.

"Thank you Dean... thank you." James said, his voice surprisingly strong.

Dean took a deep breath and wrapped his finger around the trigger.

"NOOOOO!!" Jenna wailed one last time. Suddenly James dropped to his knees as his head snapped back. He let out a blood curdling scream as thick black smoke expelled out of his mouth. It shot out from his body like water out of a fire hose. The smoke lingered in the air for a second before slowly materializing into a human being of sorts. He was completely naked, with long, lean limbs. His body was hairless, just like his head. It was his face which gave him away as being not quite human. Most strikingly obvious was his eyes. They were like small slits. They now knew where the blackness in James' eyes came from. This demon thing had the same black, evil eyes. His nose hooked up at the end and his nostrils were thin like a snake's. Even his mouth was evil looking, like it was always curved into a crooked smile.

After the demon had exited James body he collapsed to the ground. Sam let go of Jenna who rushed over to him. Sam followed her over, never taking his eyes off the figure in the middle of the room.

Dean stood in shock as the demon stood butt naked, looking around the room at its occupants. Even though the demon was the one who was totally exposed, it was like he was the most confident one in the room. He sucked in a big breath of fresh air as he extended his arms and looked to the sky, relishing the feeling of being free. The demon then looked down at James, Jenna and Sam with a sadistic grin on his face. He began to laugh. It was a chilling laugh, deep and full of evil intent.

"20 years on and here we are again." The demon said. His voice was gravelly, and sounded almost exactly like James' voice when he was possessed. Yet another one of the demon's traits which James adopted when under his possession. "I've been waiting a very long time for this moment. I had you in this exact same position all those years ago but your wretched mother trapped me. Now that she's not here to help you, there is no way out."

Jenna had managed to lift James into an upright sitting position, but he looked as if all his energy had been drained from his body, like it had been expelled along with the demon. Jenna was kneeling next to James with a look of pure hatred in her eyes as she returned the demon's gaze without fear. Sam too was kneeling next to James.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you so intent on ruining our lives?" Jenna demanded answers. There were so many questions she wanted to know the answers for and felt like now was the time to get them. Now that the demon was out of her brother, she could hate it with every fibre of her body. "Why us? Why our parents?"

"Little Jenna... so naive. So innocent." The demon drawled. "You really don't know the history we have together do you?"

Jenna had no idea what the demon was talking about. She just stared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"My name is Raphael, and it all started the minute I was born." The demon began. He had them right where he wanted them so he didn't mind telling them the story. He had waited for this moment for 20 years, he could wait another 5 minutes. "From the minute I was born, I was destined to be an outcast. A reject from both worlds. My father was a demon but my mother was a human. Naturally, you human beings saw me as a freak, while the demon world cast me aside because my blood wasn't pure. I was tainted by my wretch of a mother. I grew up alone... isolated from the rest of the world. My mother said it was to keep me safe... to protect me from the cruelties of society but I knew the truth. She was embarrassed of me. Ashamed of me. The only person who really accepted me... who really loved me, was my father. My father, the great Malthus, servant to the ruler of the underworld, and victim to your parents."

"Your father was no victim." James said. At the mention of his parents, James seemed to regain some of his energy. It was like a small fire which was on the brink of being extinguished was now burning with feverish intensity. "He was a demon. The real victims were the hundreds of people he killed. He got every bit of what he deserved."

"Quiet you insolent fool!!" The demon bellowed. "My father was a great man and a loyal servant to Lucifer and your parents murdered him. My only dream was to follow in his footsteps. But as I said before, I was a castaway. The only way I could reach my full potential was to sever the last remaining tie I had to your dirty species. So I killed my mother."

Jenna looked at the demon in disgust. "You killed your own mother..."

"Yes. I killed the woman who was supposed to be my mother, but to me, she was nothing more than a restraint. An animal holding me back from fulfilling my true destiny. She begged for her life. Begged me to forgive her. The minute I tore her heart from her bleeding chest I could feel the power coursing through my veins. I was complete. Then I set out to avenge the death of my father. It took years to track you down but eventually I did. A small suburban neighbourhood in New York City. You remember your old house don't you James. I know you dream about it all the time. You dream about your childhood, when you and your sister were still so young and innocent and oblivious to beings such as myself. You dream about playing football with your father in the front yard and having picnics with your mother and your sister. To tell you the truth it made me sick."

"You son of a bitch..." James hissed. "I'm going to do to you what my parents did to your father. I'm going to finish the job that they started and I'm going to kill you I swear it."

"You are going to do nothing of the sort. Now that you don't have me anymore, you are just as weak and just as tiny as every other human being on this disgusting planet. I will dispose of you just as easily as I did your parents. Your father was first. He tried to save you all he really did, but in the end he was just as weak as everyone else as I slit his neck and watched the blood drain from his feeble body. Then your mother tried to grab you two and escape but I caught her and I drove that knife straight through her heart as you two watched. It should have been an instant kill, but I must have missed. And the rest you know. But no matter. Tonight I will make up for my mistakes and finish you off, ending the pathetic legacy of the Cooper family and completing my revenge."

The demon Raphael, began advancing slowly towards James, Jenna and Sam. Dean was standing behind the demon, and raised the colt, aiming at the demon's spine, but before he could get a shot away, the demon spun around and knocked the gun out of his hand with an invisible force. He then sent Dean flying backwards and crashing into a wall with the flick of his wrist. Dean hit his head on the wall hard, knocking him into unconsciousness. The side of Raphael's mouth curled up into a wicked grin. Turning his attention back to the three hunters, the demon began advancing again. He was about 8 feet away before Sam sprung to his feet. Standing in between the demon and the Coopers, Sam rushed at Raphael, only to be sent flying across the room as well. He landed right next to Dean, crashing shoulder first into the wall. He felt his right shoulder pop out of the socket. James got to his feet. Before Jenna could grab him, he rushed at the demon, fist clenched and arm cocked. He took a wild swing at Raphael's face, but the demon blocked James' shot with his left hand. He then wrapped it around James' arm, taking control of it. With his free hand, the demon grabbed James by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Jenna hurriedly got to her feet as well and came running in a futile attempt to save her brother. The demon extended his long arm and caught Jenna in the neck as well, before she could even get within striking distance. He lifted her off the ground too, and held both the Coopers, side by side, by the neck, choking the life out of them. The demon looked straight into James' eyes.

"I'm going to make your worst fear come true. I'm going to make you watch as I kill your beloved sister. Then I'm going to tear your heart straight out of your chest just like I did to my mother." Raphael said with a cruelness which would make even the meanest of demons shudder. He slammed James into the ground, knocking the wind out of him and making him gasp violently for air. He then planted his foot down firmly on James' chest, pinning him to the ground. Still holding Jenna up in the air, he tightened his grip around her neck, choking her slowly. Jenna's legs flailed around wildly as she fought desperately to break the demon's vice like grip, but to no avail. James saw his sister's eyes roll to the back of her head as her struggling began to die down. Mustering every ounce of strength left in his body, he grabbed Raphael's leg and twisted it, causing him to lose balance. Jenna's feet touched the ground as the demon fought to keep balance. Revealing her fangs, Jenna sank them into the demon's hand, which had released its grip from her neck. He recoiled his hand as he shrieked out in pain. His sadistic grin had transformed into a furious glare. Raphael then slammed his fist into Jenna's torso, the impact sending her slight body flying across the room. Crimson blood dripped from his wounded hand and onto James' face. The demon picked James up off the ground and punched him flush in the face, breaking his nose. Blood streamed down James' face as another punch was delivered, the demon holding onto James' shirt which was the only reason he wasn't flying around the room under the weight of the heavy punches. Raphael lifted James off the ground once more, this time by the shirt collar, and charged into the wall. The plaster nearly crumbled as James was being beaten to within an inch of his life.

Unbeknownst to the demon, Sam had crept over to the Colt. However, his damaged shoulder prevented him taking accurate aim. He only had one shot so he couldn't risk taking a wild one. He looked over at Jenna who was sucking in deep breaths, wincing each time, probably suffering from broken ribs. Their eyes met and she nodded upon seeing the gun in his hand. There was a mutual understanding as to the desperate nature of the situation. Sam slid the gun across to her and she picked it up, gripping it firmly in both hands.

The demon held James against the wall by his neck. James' head hung limply to one side as he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Raphael brought his free arm back as far as it would go. Every single muscle fibre in the demon's exposed body was tightened to the max as he prepared to impale his hand into James' chest. A loud bang rang out through the room as an eerie silence descended upon them all. At first, Sam didn't know if Jenna had hit her mark. Raphael stood motionless, his arm still cocked in the strike position. Jenna was still sitting on the ground, both arms extended, smoke rising from the barrel of the colt. The demon then let go of James, who collapsed to the ground. He staggered backwards, arms hanging limply by his side. Turning around to face Jenna, Raphael's face was surprisingly calm. There was smoking hole in the demon's back, as the bullet penetrated the skin and severed his spinal cord. The hole began to grow bigger, as thick black smoke began to pour out of the hole. Closing his eyes, the demon Raphael disintegrated into thin air. Jenna dropped the colt and rushed over to her brother. Sam did the same, making his way over to Dean. With the help of Jenna, James managed to get himself into a sitting position against the wall. His face was bloodied and bruised, but nothing could hide the relief on his face. Dean eventually came too as well.

"What's going on... is it over?" He said groggily.

"Yeah... it's over." Sam replied. He looked over to the Coopers. They were locked in a cheerful embrace, smiling, laughing and crying at the same time. Jenna looked over to the two brothers.

"It's finally over."

* * *

After the brutal war inside the barn, the four hunters collected all of the weapons which were strewn around the room and put them in the back of Dean's car. They then replaced all of Dean's tyres with the ones on the rental Mitsubishi. Pushing the Mitsubishi into the barn, they set the building alight, burning it, as well as the events of that day, to the ground. Driving to the nearest hospital, they were all checked out. Dean was still suffering the effects of the concussion, but would make a full recovery in a matter of weeks. Sam's dislocated shoulder was put in a sling and he too would be fine. James received stitches to the nose, cheek and chin, and along with the massive amounts of bruising, swelling and a broken nose, looked as if he had just come out of a bare knuckle boxing match with Mike Tyson. But he too would be okay. Jenna it seemed, had miraculously suffered no injuries whatsoever. Her broken ribs had healed during the 20 minute car drive to the hospital. There were no bruises, no swelling, no nothing. The doctor called it a miracle that she could walk out of a car accident that would do what it did to the other three passengers, but Sam, Dean and James knew it was one of the very few perks to being a vampire. But they also knew that while she may not have had any external injuries, she was the one who was hurt the most in that battle. While the rest of them would make full recoveries, Jenna would carry her injury with her for the rest of her life. And for her, that could be a very long time. The three of them now sat in a diner, as they shared a silent moment of reflection. Sam then looked up at James.

"There's still one thing I don't get... how did the demon manage to break the seal?"

James', not entirely sure himself, lifted his shirt to inspect the seal. The lines were no longer fine and detailed. It now just looked like a disfigured piece of skin. Like a small, circle shaped burn on his chest.

"I'm not too sure. I mean seconds before it escaped, I could feel the demon getting desperate. Like it truly believed Dean would pull the trigger. Its will to live, coupled with the fact that the seal had lost some of its power earlier when I let the demon take control of me must have gave it enough power to break free..."

"Well, then the plan worked. It was my intention to fool the demon all along. You didn't really think I was going to shoot him did you Jenna?" Dean said with a grin.

"Oh whatever..." Jenna replied, laughing along.

"You know what I realised?" Dean asked with a smile on his face. "I can't remember being in a situation as messed up as the one earlier today. I think my life span would be exponentially greater if I never ran into you guys again." Dean joked.

"And that's saying something because let me tell you... we've seen some things..." Sam said.

"Well I'm glad you guys were there if it counts for anything." James replied.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have gone into what we did today with anyone else by our sides but you guys." Jenna responded.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they all realised how much they actually enjoyed each other's company. There were no secrets, no false pretences between them. It was all very natural. They had grown into genuinely good friends.

"Well... we better get going huh?" James said, placing his hands on the table.

"Yeah. I have to get those tyres changed on my car. I can't believe I agreed to let you guys defile my baby like that." Dean said as he stood up.

"Oh yeah? And how else were you going to get your 'baby' out of there huh? I swear, with the amount of cars me and my brother have trashed, we'll be blacklisted by every car rental in the country." Jenna joked. They were all laughing and joking as they made their way out of the diner and towards the Impala.

"Well guess this is it." James said.

"Yeah... guess so." Sam replied.

Jenna shoved her hands into her jeans pockets as she swayed side to side. "So where are the ghost busters off to next?"

"Wherever the road takes us... wherever we are needed I guess." Dean replied.

"How heroic." James said with a smile.

"What about you guys?" Sam asked.

"We'll take a taxi to the airport. Fly back to New York. I think a long break is in store for us." James answered. "I know the job probably won't allow it, but if you guys are ever free, or ever decide to take a holiday, feel free to drop by. There's always room for the Winchesters at our house. We got that cosy room in the basement which I won't be using anymore."

"Thanks. I think a holiday is in store in the near future for us too." Sam replied.

As a taxi approached, James hailed it. It pulled up next to them as they said their last goodbyes. They all hugged, with Dean and Jenna's embrace lasting a little longer than the rest. Dean felt a little heartbroken that there was probably no way that they could ever be together, but took solace in the fact that she had grown into a strong human being who was very capable of taking care of herself. She proved that in the barn earlier in the day.

"Take care of yourself. Dean whispered in her ear.

"Yeah you too. I'll see you soon." Jenna answered back in his.

They broke off eventually, with Sam and James sharing a little grin behind their backs.

"Take care of yourselves guys. And thanks again for everything." James said as they got into the taxi.

"Thank you guys." Dean replied with a smile on his face. It was a bittersweet moment, as it always was when they had to part ways with people that they had grown to like. James and Jenna Cooper had left a lasting impression on both of them. But both Dean and Sam had no doubt in their minds that this wouldn't be the last time they would see the Coopers.

* * *

(A/N) Well there it is folks. My first Supernatural story. Really hope you enjoyed it because I had a blast writing it. As always, thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. It was the fuel for my imagination. Much love and I'll see you guys around.


End file.
